


草莓花与月之笑（The Strawberry Flowers And The Moon's Smile）

by Niqkou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 黑尾铁朗×月岛萤if系列/OOC注意哨兵向导世界观/有私设





	1. Chapter 1

【一】

 

在东京23区城郊处不起眼的街道上，一家店面不算大的酒馆已开业满两年了。最开始因为装修风格古朴，来的都是中年上班族，直到开业三个月之后，店里才有年轻客人光顾。

城郊区只有普通人居住，所以酒馆的客人几乎都是普通人，不过偶尔也会有黑塔区的哨兵客人来访。

若是光看草莓图案的手绘招牌，大多数人都会认为这是一家装修风格奇妙的甜品店，只有仔细向后看才能看到小到可怜的“Bar”的挂牌。

只要是来店里的客人都会问起招牌的事情，店主黑尾铁朗每次都会好脾气地笑笑，不厌其烦地向客人们解释他也是一时兴起。

今年只有24岁的年轻店主是个能干的青年，可惜他的能干仅限于占世界人口总量70%的“普通人”之中。母亲是稀有的女性哨兵，父亲是向导，两人现在已经退役，在白塔区的南部买了间房子，而身为普通人的黑尾在成年之后就独自搬到双塔区外的普通城区了。

好在黑尾对没有觉醒成哨兵或向导没什么特殊感觉，不如说他并不希望自己拥有哨兵的能力，比起被塔束缚，黑尾更喜欢作为普通人的自由生活。

由于酒美味、食物可口，“草莓”每晚营业时都会坐满客人。黑尾虽对哨兵没什么好感，可不代表他不愿从哨兵身上赚钱，经他开发的针对哨兵推出的专门菜单逐渐吸引了跑到普通城区闲逛的哨兵客人，才一年的功夫就将本钱赚了回来。

“草莓”的营业时间是从下午六点开始，到凌晨两点打烊，白天是属于黑尾的自由时间。通常情况下，黑尾会补充睡眠到上午十点，起床吃过饭后学习调酒和研究新菜单，下午两点步行去黑塔区外围的购物广场采购食材。

今天下午，黑尾也像往常一样穿着舒适休闲的便服步行去了购物广场。

一般人若从城郊处步行到购物广场至少要两个小时，但运动天赋极佳的黑尾只要一个小时就能走到，对于这一点，黑尾本人也觉得非常不可思议。

走在宽阔的街道上，黑尾看看路边十指交扣一脸幸福的情侣，一脸羡慕地笑了笑。

长到24岁的他还未尝过恋爱的滋味，这令他暗自心急。尤其是独自一人在城郊生活，夜里不免会感到寂寞。

也不是没人表白，可黑尾还从未对谁心动过，他也说不出来自己究竟在等什么样的人，可是无法让自己勉强跟毫无感觉的对象交往。

如果说没有恋爱经历都是自己眼光过高太过挑剔的错，黑尾也毫不后悔，他脚步轻快地走着，配合步调均匀地吸气呼气。

城中央高耸的建筑物越来越近，在正中心最高的建筑就是整个国家的代表——“塔”。“塔”的左侧是黑塔区，军区也设置在这里，只有尊贵的哨兵和向导才能居住，而右侧的白塔区，则是为退役的哨兵向导准备的居住地。

购物广场是哨兵、向导、普通人三类人的公共区域，这里的商贩多是普通人，由“塔”内设置的后勤部队管理。普通人没有分辨哨兵向导的能力，在购物广场看到哨兵和向导时，只能通过他们身着的军装来辨认。

黑尾在购物广场里挑选了制作芭菲的材料，又买了些新鲜的食材和调味品。原本心情不错，可在结账时却不得不给排在他后面的哨兵让位，这让黑尾十分不爽。

黑尾向后退了一步，表情冷漠地看了一眼哨兵军装中臃肿的身材。

就算早就知道法律规定哨兵向导有优先购买权，每当遇到这种事时还是会忍不住生气，尤其是碰到那种用鼻孔看人的哨兵。

在这个以哨兵向导为尊的时代，普通人就只能被低看一眼，但地位低下能换来自由，也不用操心奔赴前线的事，黑尾觉得非常值得。相对而言的哨兵和向导，在觉醒之后就要被送进哨兵学校和向导学校学习，接受军事教育，完全没有自由可言，这种用自由换来的尊贵黑尾宁可不要。

他抱好装得满满的纸袋，回头看了眼讪笑着接待下一位哨兵“贵客”的店主，用鼻子哼笑一声。

哨兵？他们不就只会追着向导跑，像野兽争夺伴侣一样争夺向导吗？

黑尾轻声咳嗽一声，告诫自己赶紧调整心情。他试图用想着今天准备试做新芭菲的方法缓解情绪，果真把那个用鼻孔看他的哨兵抛在了脑后，脚步也轻快起来。

快到城郊处的时候，几个对峙在一起的男人进入了黑尾的视线，从他们身上的军装能看出几人都是哨兵，黑尾立刻加快了脚步，抱着纸袋迅速通过，他可不想卷入哨兵的争执中。

“真倒霉。”黑尾啧了下舌，转头瞥了几人一眼。

那几个哨兵姿势奇怪地站在原地，一动不动，看上去是要打架，可却谁都不动手。但在黑尾的印象中，领地意识相当强烈的哨兵根本不会控制情绪，要打架应该早就打起来了才对。

他一脸嫌恶地摇摇头，又回头看了几人一眼，突然撞到了一个人的背部，于是黑尾立刻转身弯腰低头道歉。

“很抱歉撞到了您，是我走路没有好好看路。”他坦率地道歉之后抬头看向撞到的对象，黑色的双眸逐渐睁大，看起来能言善辩的薄唇也跟着张开，以撅着屁股的奇妙姿势直勾勾看着对方的脸。

如明月般俏丽的短发和美丽的眼眸仿佛散发着夜月的光辉，笔挺的鼻梁上架着黑框眼镜，却遮不住淡金色的纤长睫毛。

“辉夜姬...？”

从黑尾口中蹦出来的名字是他现在唯一能想到的描述，不过对方是个貌美的青年，不是女性，所以应该是“辉夜君”才对吧。

不管是“姬”还是“君”，能撞到拥有如此对自己胃口相貌的人，黑尾非常兴奋。刚才还觉得被哨兵挡了路很倒霉的黑尾立刻在心中对几个哨兵表达了感激之情。

“辉夜君”一脸不悦地拍了拍裤腿，把黑尾抱着纸袋中掉出的调味品放回到袋子里，才瞥了黑尾一眼，仿佛被黑尾传染了一般也瞪大了双眼。

“咦？”以为自己脸上有脏东西才让“辉夜君”惊讶的黑尾正想摸摸脸颊确认，就以还撅着屁股的不雅姿势被“辉夜君”抱住了。

欸欸欸欸欸怎么回事？！被“辉夜君”抱住了？这样是不是太快了？就算、就算“辉夜君”长得好看，也不能刚一见面就投怀送抱啊！

不行，自己还不了解对方的内在，要是就这样喜欢上了，如果以后发觉他不是自己想要的人，一定会感到后悔的。

黑尾在心中一边重复着“要克制”，一边嫌弃怀里的纸袋多余。

要是没有这些害事的东西，自己就能跟“辉夜君”的胸部亲密接触了......

“抱歉，请就这样暂时别动。”

“辉夜君”声如细丝，是十分干净纯粹的音色，但不知道为什么里面掺杂着一丝疲惫。

他很累吗？

黑尾的下巴抵在“辉夜君”削瘦的肩头，一动也不敢动。

如果“辉夜君”是因为疲惫才抱住自己的，黑尾很乐意当一个称职的抱枕。于是，他一直保持着这样的姿势，直到对方松开手，才直了直酸痛的腰。

黑尾将滑下的长发别到耳后，突然担心起这个动作会不会让对方感到很女气，立刻轻咳一声，用自认为最阳刚的表情看向对方。

“辉夜君”像确认什么一样看着前方，根本没注意黑尾的小动作，黑尾在失望和放心的同时也好奇地追随着对方的视线。

咦？刚才那几个僵持不动的哨兵呢？

转头看向“辉夜君”，黑尾被他苍白的脸色吓了一跳，立刻担忧地问他是不是不舒服。

“我没事。”“辉夜君”疲惫的神色透露着逞强，看不下去的黑尾立刻邀请对方到自己的店里休息片刻。

被对方问道“您在邀请我？”黑尾立刻坚定地点了点头，可对方却自嘲地轻笑了一声。

“您不怕邀请我会惹上麻烦？”

“咦？怎么会惹上麻烦呢？”黑尾疑惑地眨了眨眼，他不明白对方的想法为何这样消沉。

“比方说，因为邀请了我而陷入不幸。”

“你该不会是真的辉夜姬吧？”

“哈？”

“因为辉夜姬最后不是回到月亮上面去了吗？只留下了悲伤的御帝。”

黑尾看看对方带着不明所以表情的脸，低声笑了。

“反正我又不是御帝，我怕什么，”为了表示自己的诚意，黑尾伸手握住了“辉夜君”的手腕，“我开了家酒馆，离这里很近了，请过去坐一会儿吧？”

好瘦......

握在手中的手腕非常纤细，至少要比自己的细上一圈。

他真的有好好吃饭吗？

黑尾突然心痛了起来。

虽然是初次见面的对象，可他实在让自己无法放下心来，也说不出原因。

“那个...过去坐一会儿吧？”黑尾重复了一遍，发觉“辉夜君”明显颤抖了一下。

以为他讨厌被别人碰触，黑尾犹豫着是否要放开对方，但却舍不得那种冰冰凉凉的触感，好在对方只是盯着他的手看了一阵，没有要求他松手。

“辉夜君”的视线从黑尾的手上上移，直到黑尾的头发。

“你的头发......”

“头发？是沾到什么了吗？”

黑尾单手抱着纸袋，另一只手还拉着“辉夜君”的手腕不放，根本无法去摸头发，于是他只好低头看了看肩膀上的发丝。

“又顺又长。”辉夜君移开视线，低声嘟囔了一句。

这是在称赞自己的头发吗？黑尾突然有些害羞。

“那个，要是您对护发感兴趣的话，我可以介绍一款我现在正在使用的...”他打量着“辉夜君”的卷翘短发，吞了口口水，“短发也可以使用的护发产品，虽然我用的护发产品很便宜......”

“不必了。”“辉夜君”轻轻挣脱黑尾的手。黑尾以为他要走，赶紧追到他面前，拦住了他。

“那酒呢？您对酒感兴趣吗？”

“抱歉，我不喝酒。”

自己在做什么啊，这样的追问只会被对方当做奇怪的推销员吧。

黑尾懊恼地想着，为留下“辉夜君”继续动着唇舌。

“我开了一家叫‘草莓’的酒馆，就在前面，也有菜品可以吃的......”

“草莓？”

“是的，草莓。”

见“辉夜君”终于露出感兴趣的神态，黑尾立刻用特别诚恳的眼神望着对方，试图将自己的诚意传达过去。

“辉夜君”终于低头咬咬嘴唇，似乎在思考着什么，三十秒后看着黑尾点了点头。

黑尾立刻笑逐颜开。

“就顺着这条路一直走，过两个街口就到了，很近的！”黑尾兴致勃勃地抱着纸袋给对方指路，可对方只是兴致缺缺地板着脸，不再搭理话痨的黑尾。

黑尾一边走路一边看着“辉夜君”的侧脸。

“辉夜君”的相貌并非女气的“漂亮”，但如果用“英气”形容又有些稚嫩，好像年纪不大的样子。下颚线条介于棱角分明和柔和之间，脖子修长，皮肤白皙剔透......

黑尾吞了口口水。

“那个...”一直沉默着的“辉夜君”突然开口，黑尾立刻心虚地看向前方，“您走路很快。”

“欸？”

原来不是要责备自己偷窥他的美貌吗？黑尾松了口气。不过自己竟然忘记放慢脚步了，黑尾连忙道歉。

“抱歉，我的确比一般人走得快，我放慢步伐好像也有点快吧？”

“我没有责怪您的意思。”

“是我粗心了。”

“都说了不用道歉。”

在你一言我一语的时候，两人走到了酒馆前面，黑尾先上前一步推开了院子的门。

“就是这里了！”

“辉夜君”抬起头，一脸好奇地眨了眨眼睛。

“这里是酒馆？”

“是啊，哈哈，可能挂牌做得不像，”黑尾推开木门，门口的风铃摇晃着响了起来，“不过看里面就知道是酒馆啦。”

“辉夜君”也跟了进来，来回打量着屋内装饰。

“现在不是营业时间，所以没人，请随便坐吧。”黑尾招呼着“辉夜君”，把纸袋送到厨房，当他出来的时候，“辉夜君”已经在吧台前面的位置上坐下了。

“不好意思，装修很古朴吧？”黑尾笑笑。

因为“辉夜君”的穿着打扮比较时髦，黑尾有些担心他不喜欢老旧感的房间。

“这里有古木的香味。”“辉夜君”摸摸木质的吧台。

“古木？也是呢，毕竟都是木质的，”黑尾揉了揉鼻尖，“我不太喜欢豪华的设计，这样的环境会让我非常安心，不过你不喜欢吧？”

“不会，线条简单的木质桌椅不是挺好的吗？”

“咦？”黑尾有些惊讶，没想到“辉夜君”不讨厌这种风格的装修，心里轻松不少。

“您看起来比我年轻一些，我今年24岁。”黑尾在对方点头之后笑着继续道，“那我就不用敬语了，总觉得对你用敬语怪怪的。”

跟“辉夜君”是初次见面，而且他还是自己邀请来的客人，可黑尾也不知道为什么“您”来“您”去的这么别扭。

“您的意思是，我不值得尊敬吗？”“辉夜君”直视着黑尾的眼睛反问道。

“呃，当然不是这个意思啊！”黑尾立刻解释，“只是觉得别扭而已。”

“可对陌生人用敬语是应该的吧？”

黑尾在“辉夜君”的眼睛中看到了故意为难他的神色。

“唉，你还真爱出难题。”黑尾好脾气地笑了笑，“对了，你想喝点什么？讨厌甜的东西吗？”

“不讨厌。”

“那我做甜的给你，”黑尾笑眯眯地絮叨着，“心情不好的时候，疲惫的时候，甜食会让人感到治愈。”

他从厨房里拿了两个桃子回来，削皮切块，扔进榨汁机，熟练地加水，按下按钮。

“‘说过话就不能算陌生’，您刚才可以这样反驳我的。”

“咦？”黑尾张大嘴巴。

这是什么意思？是希望自己反驳回去的意思吗？可在那个时候反驳也没必要吧？

黑尾捏着下巴思考着，但无论如何都猜不透对方的心思。榨汁机发出榨好果汁的提示音，黑尾赶紧把桃子汁倒进玻璃杯，放在“辉夜君”面前。

“请用。”

“又用敬语了。”

“呃......”黑尾不知所措地看着对方，“那个，要是我说错话了我道歉。”

“辉夜君”看了他一眼，垂下眼眸说了声“抱歉”。

“我很奇怪，您可以不必在意我的。”

就算“辉夜君”这样说，自己也无法不在意他的想法，摸不着头脑的黑尾给自己倒了杯白葡萄酒，绕到吧台外面，在他旁边坐了下来。见他一直没有端起杯子，还一动不动盯着桃子汁看，黑尾小心翼翼地开了口。

“怎么了？不喝吗？这个很好喝哦，而且含有丰富的维生素，营养又健康。”

自己怎么又“推销”起来了，希望他不要觉得自己惹人烦才好，黑尾屏住呼吸，观察着对方的反应。

“这家店叫‘草莓’，挂着‘草莓’的门牌。”“辉夜君”看着桃子汁，双手放在膝盖上，并紧双腿坐着，看上去很像乖巧的小少爷。

反复强调“草莓”......这是喜欢草莓的意思吗？

黑尾靠近对方，试探着问道“你喜欢草莓？”，因被突然靠近吓了一跳的“辉夜君”僵直着脖子，看了黑尾一眼。

他双眼不知所措地眨了眨，嘴唇因紧张微微抿着，一脸青涩的模样非常可爱。

黑尾又等了半天，才听到他从鼻子里轻轻哼出一声微弱的“嗯”。

“......”

黑尾的脸红透了。

好可爱。

好可爱。

像担心承认喜好后会被认为不够帅气的小孩一样的“辉夜君”好可爱。

心脏疯狂鼓动着，呼吸也急促起来，意识到自己无法否认动心了的黑尾焦躁地舔了舔嘴唇。

好像真的喜欢上他了，可他会喜欢我吗？

黑尾被喜悦和不安的双重感觉填满了。

直到“辉夜君”轻咳了一声，黑尾才意识到自己直勾勾盯着对方的样子不但很蠢，还十分失礼，他讪笑着缩了回来，看着光洁的吧台台面。

“那个...”总之，先把话题转回到果汁上面吧，“我也很喜欢草莓，可是今天店里没有草莓了，这个桃子是昨天刚买的，很甜，做出来的桃子汁也很好喝。”

他用余光瞄着对方，见对方终于端起杯子喝起了桃子汁，也拿起杯子喝了一口葡萄酒。

果香浓郁的酒让黑尾镇定了一些，于是他又喝了一口。

“您喝的是什么？”

黑尾立刻把酒咽了下去，慌张地擦了擦嘴唇。

“是白葡萄酒。”

“你喝酒？”

“辉夜君”连敬语都忘记使用，一脸惊讶。

难道喝酒是这么奇怪的事情吗？刚才自己都表明过年龄了，成年人会喝酒是很正常的事情吧。

黑尾愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，斟酌着一字一字回答：

“是的，我因为对酒感兴趣才开了酒馆。”

“但酒是刺激性很强的东西，不仅是会刺激到味觉......”“辉夜君”完全没有接受黑尾的解释，声调高了几分，“在摄入之后还会对其他感官......啊，抱歉。”

他似乎意识到了自己的失态，抿着嘴唇重新坐正。

“烈酒的确不宜多饮，可平时喝一些葡萄酒对身体也有益处，”黑尾尽量用最柔和的语气解释着，“不过未成年人的确是不能饮酒。”

“我是成年人。”

“辉夜君”强调，发觉自己又失言了的黑尾尴尬地咽了咽口水。

“那个，抱歉...我还以为你是因为未成年才问这个问题的。”黑尾挠了挠后脑勺，赶紧转移话题，“你饿不饿？要不要吃点什么？”

正好今天买了牛排，干脆晚上不营业请“辉夜君”吃饭吧。

正想继续邀请对方的黑尾被突然响起的铃声打断了。

“辉夜君”看看手腕上的通讯器，站了起来。

“抱歉，我得回去了。”

“这样啊，真可惜。”黑尾露出惋惜的表情。

“辉夜君”按掉了通讯器的铃声，看着黑尾的眼睛。

“您晚上还是营业吧，毕竟牛排什么时候都可以吃。”

“咦？”

他怎么知道自己在想什么？

在黑尾惊讶的时候“辉夜君”歪了歪头，嘴角微微勾起，转身离去。

听到迎客的风铃声，黑尾才反应过来，大步追了过去。

“等等！你叫什么名字？”

“辉夜君”闻声回头。

“名字......”“辉夜君”的声音听起来有些失落。

“请告诉我你的名字！”

“......”对方的眼中蒙上一层薄雾，好像被乌云遮住的明月，让黑尾移不开视线。

镜片后面的眼睛眯起来笑了，可黑尾无法从对方的脸上感受到笑意。

“您觉得我叫什么，就怎么称呼我吧。”

“辉夜君”又看了黑尾一眼，转身离开，留下一脸呆滞的黑尾。

从大脑皮层渗透进来的责备让他浑身发凉。

“我是不是又说错了什么？”

黑尾望着已经走远的背影，重重叹了口气。

初识“辉夜君”的这个晚上，黑尾梦到了一片草莓田。

月夜下的草莓田十分美丽，而更美丽的是在草莓田旁蹲着的“辉夜君”。

想要碰触他纤细手腕的时候，对方抬起头，手中握着一朵可爱的草莓花。

“你应该去找其他人做伴侣。”

咦？这是什么意思？难道自己已经向他求婚了？然后又被拒绝了吗？

黑尾看着“辉夜君”散发着光辉的身体。

“为什么？”

“因为......”

“辉夜君”的身体随着萤火般的光芒渐渐消失，黑尾伸手去抓，却只抓了个空。

他惊恐地睁开眼睛，从床上猛地坐起。

窗帘的缝隙中透进冷清的月光，仿佛梦中“辉夜君”的双眸。

黑尾抓着胸口的睡衣，急促地喘着气。

莫名觉得胸口一带有股类似旋风的东西扫过，酸酸甜甜、轻飘飘的，还带着几分苦涩，使黑尾难以平静。

他看看握过“辉夜君”手腕的右手，想起那冰凉的触感，无力地垂下手臂。

“对了，称呼......”

黑尾站了起来，走到窗边，拉开了窗帘。

窗外的圆月正散发着朦胧冷清的光芒。

“今晚是孤月呢。”黑尾轻声感叹。

“您觉得我叫什么，就怎么称呼我吧。”

回忆着“辉夜君”皱着眉头的笑容，黑尾盯着夜空中的月亮，张了张嘴唇。

“爱しい人、切ない人，心まで夺っておくれ......”

黑尾望着月亮哼唱着。

“夜を过ぎて、朝になっても...月が泣いてる......”

回想起“辉夜君”悲伤的笑容，胸口溢满了痛楚的感觉。

“优しい人、かわいい人，心から笑っておくれ...雨が降って、风が吹いても......”

不知为何，视线模糊了起来，黑尾用颤抖的轻声唱完最后一句歌词。

“......恋に落ちてく。”

如果要我来为你取一个称呼，我或许会叫你...“月”吧......

似乎在哭泣着的，孤月。

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

【二】

  

说起厨艺的话，黑尾的厨艺几乎算是被母亲强行训练出来的。

“一个无一技之长的小鬼没有资格挑剔，只是会做饭是不行的，要做到能开店的水准才行。”

于是在母亲的威逼利诱下，黑尾的厨艺日益见长，好在他本来就不讨厌做饭，只是不太喜欢专门为哨兵研究菜谱，但母亲说的没错，就算跟哨兵过不去也没必要跟钱过去不，不管怎么说，哨兵都是靠纳税人的钱供养着的，这样一想黑尾就轻松了许多。

这一日，黑尾正为两位哨兵常客制作清淡的意大利面，他细心计算着调味品的克数，将肉酱搅拌均匀。

吧台那边传来哨兵客人的声音，似乎在争抢着什么。

“好啦就给我看看！哦！这就是那位万人迷向导？真是个美人，他也在一团工作？”

“是啊，我上次从训练室出来的时候碰到了，本人比照片好看多了。”

“真可惜啊，我进一团这么久也没见过本人。”

“可能错过了吧，他虽然隶属一团，可中枢经常叫他过去帮忙，好像因为他觉醒前是...加密技术一类专业方面，呃，专门学校毕业的高材生吧？反正就是很厉害的那种。”

“但中枢那边杂音那么多，一个向导去那里帮忙，不觉得崩溃吗？”

“人家是谁，跟一般的向导可不一样。”

黑尾端着两盘做好的意大利面出来了，分别放在两位哨兵面前。

“你们在聊哪位向导？真的那么厉害吗？”

“就是那么厉害，”左边的哨兵中村用力点头，“说真的，像我这样的哨兵完全配不上月岛少尉，跟他比起来，我能当上军士长都觉得惭愧。”

黑尾冲中村笑笑，拿出两杯专门做给哨兵们的饮料，摆放在意大利面旁边。

“赞同，”上田抬头看向黑尾，“老板你知道中枢吧？”

“你说黑塔的中央系统区？”

“是的，那里的杂音很多，可月岛少尉却可以在那里不皱眉头工作两个小时。”

黑尾对在中枢工作两个小时有多厉害不太清楚，但他还是配合着上田点头。

“啊！好吃！今天的意大利面也非常好吃，这个肉酱真是棒...”上田忍不住闭上眼睛，摇着头赞叹，“所以说我才会特意从黑塔区跑到这边来啊！”

而中村却没有跟往常一样立刻拿起叉子吃饭，反常地继续欣赏着那位月岛少尉的美貌。这让黑尾对那位被吹到天上的“月岛”提起兴趣，侧头偷偷看了一眼通讯器上映射出来的影像。

辉夜君？

黑尾目瞪口呆地缩回头。

影像上穿着军装面容冷淡的青年跟“辉夜君”一模一样。

原来他是向导啊。

得知“辉夜君”的真实身份，黑尾的心情沉重了不少。

“你说，如果我遇到月岛少尉，会不会也能感受到80%以上的相容度？”中村伸手摸了下“辉夜君”影像的侧脸，黑尾的眼皮立刻跳了一下。

“别想了，我上次遇到他也兴奋起来了，可有什么用呢，月岛少尉被多少媒介人介绍多少个哨兵了？还不是没有一个能让他感觉到相容度的人？”上田又吸了一口面条，口齿不清地感叹，“不想被月岛少尉精神攻击到直不起腰来就立刻打消这个念头。”

中村一副怨妇思春的表情叹着气。

“我是不是有M倾向啊，其实我有点想被他精神攻击。”

黑尾暗暗攥紧了拳头，沉默地听着中村和上田的对话。

“精神攻击就算了吧，像我这种普通士兵，怕是经不起少尉的精神攻击。”

“辉夜君”本来就是你们这些野兽远观不可亵玩的存在，还是上田孺子可教啊，黑尾决定赠送上田一道小菜。

他瞄了一眼上田通讯器里的影像，去厨房里快速做好了葱拌豆腐，微笑着送到上田面前。

“这是赠送的。”

“老板你最棒了！”上田高呼万岁，立刻用筷子夹了一块豆腐，在一旁的中村一脸嫉妒地咂咂嘴，问为什么只有上田有赠品。

“因为我有事相求。”

中村露出“果然”的表情，正高兴吃着葱拌豆腐的上田抬起头，腮帮里塞满了食物，看起来有些像仓鼠。

“唔...什么事啊？是我能帮忙的就直说。”

“那位少尉的照片，能不能传送给我？”

“咦？”上田眨眨眼，把腮帮里的食物咽了下去，“可以啊，反正我也是偷拍，但老板是普通人吧？”

是啊，普通人。

对方是向导，但自己是个普通人。

可是，对普通哨兵来说都是高岭之花的“辉夜君”，自己只是讨一张照片也不过分吧？

黑尾微笑着把通讯器的传输功能打开。

“就算是普通人，也有欣赏美人的需求啊。”

上田点了点头，从中村手里拿回通讯器，点了下月岛少尉的影像，用传输功能传给了黑尾。

“我是觉得，老板是个了不起的普通人，我还蛮喜欢你的。”上田老实地表达着自己对黑尾的看法。

中村在一旁点头赞同。

“老板没觉醒成哨兵真是太可惜了，啊，不过要是老板是哨兵，我们也没有机会吃到这么好吃的饭菜了。”

虽然保持着微笑，但黑尾无法赞同中村的观点。

以哨兵为荣的想法跟自己格格不入，就算中村没有恶意，黑尾还是有些不爽，他笑着走出吧台，去招呼刚刚进门的客人。

万人迷向导和开着小酒馆的普通人啊......

黑尾用皮筋将头发扎成马尾。

向导只要暴露了能力，就无法摆脱“塔”的束缚，在黑尾看来是非常悲情的身份。一想到自己的初恋对象竟然是被“关在塔尖上的公主”，黑尾就闷闷不乐起来。

那天，“辉夜君”或许是被几个哨兵一起追捕着吧？所以才会脸色那么苍白。按照上田所说，很多哨兵都对“辉夜君”的向导素有反应，并且还能感受到80%以上的相容度，这对于“辉夜君”来说并不是好事。

如果“辉夜君”对那些哨兵没感觉，但却不断被各种哨兵追捕，一定过得非常辛苦吧，所以他才会一脸疲惫吧。

可惜自己只是塔外一个没有力量的平民，无法为“辉夜君”做些什么，就如梦中的“辉夜君”所说，自己或许应该去找其他人做伴侣。

可是，他真的能够利落地放弃掉这份感情吗？即使刚刚发芽，黑尾也已经无法将它折断了。心事重重的黑尾在打烊后回到二楼的房间，站在窗边看起了月亮，哼起了他最喜欢的那首歌。

“夜を过ぎて、朝になっても...月が泣いてる......”

他无法就这样看着月亮在草莓花田中哭泣，却只能叹息着失眠。

到底是放弃在草莓花田中哭泣的孤月，还是不顾一切追逐“辉夜君”的光辉，黑尾也不知该如何抉择，低落焦躁的情绪让他连续几天都睡不好觉，只好用甜食来振奋精神。

对开发新甜品“蛋糕芭菲”发起了挑战，黑尾聚精会神地将做好的草莓夹心蛋糕摆放在芭菲杯上。

“嗯，中间再加一颗草莓吧。”

黑尾把草莓放在蛋糕中间，打算去厨房拿叉子来试吃自己的杰作。

迎客风铃响了起来，无心应付客人的黑尾转过身，语气有些不耐烦。

“抱歉，现在还不是营业时......”

黑尾张张嘴巴，把话咽了下去。

身材笔挺高挑的“辉夜君”正抱着窄长的盒子站在门口，让他无法再下逐客令。

“啊...呃......那个......”黑尾结结巴巴地动动嘴唇。因为上次“辉夜君”说过认为他叫什么就怎么称呼他，黑尾有些犹豫地叫了一声“月”。

“......”“辉夜君”直直看着他的眼睛，一动不动地站在原地，让黑尾怀疑自己是否还是选错了称呼。

“那个...月岛少尉，请进。”黑尾改口说道。

“......”月岛终于动了动眼珠，迈开长腿向吧台走去，可看起来有些不高兴。

“前几天从哨兵客人那听到了你的名字，所以......”

“之前的那个。”

“之前的那个？”

“之前的那个称呼。”

“你说...‘月’？”

月岛点了点头。

“那是您想到的称呼？”

“是的，”黑尾斟酌着开口，“那天晚上看到天上的月亮，就觉得很像你。”

月岛把盒子放在吧台上，在高椅上坐下，稍稍抬起下巴。

“这是上次的谢礼，我不喜欢欠别人人情。”

欠别人人情是指上次自己让他来休息片刻的事情吗？

黑尾苦笑起来。

“那种事情怎么能算得了人情，本来就是我单方面拽你过来的，不过你送我东西我真的非常开心。”

黑尾诚实地诉说自己的心情，向月岛征询是否可以打开盒子，在得到同意之后小心翼翼地拆开包装，在盒中看到两条新鲜的秋刀鱼。

“这个清蒸来吃应该不错。”黑尾笑着说道，把秋刀鱼拿到厨房，放在冰箱里冰好，又走回吧台，把刚刚做好的蛋糕芭菲放在月岛面前，“上次你来，没能用草莓招待你，这次刚好有草莓。”

他把叉子和勺子放在专用餐具垫上，做了个“请品尝”的动作。

面对从未见过的蛋糕芭菲，月岛显然十分诧异，毕竟这本来就是黑尾随便做的东西，在黑塔区的甜品店是绝对买不到的。

“这个是草莓蛋糕芭菲哦。”黑尾简单介绍着。

月岛又盯了蛋糕芭菲一会儿，终于拿起叉子，切下一小块蛋糕，送进口中。

“...还不错。”他在细嚼慢咽后给出了评价。

“你能喜欢真是太好了。”黑尾松了口气。

他看着月岛一口一口吃光了蛋糕芭菲，成就感溢满心脏，嘴角也咧到了耳根。

吃完芭菲的月岛拿出手帕擦了擦嘴唇，抬头看向黑尾，于是黑尾连忙收回傻里傻气的笑容。

“黑尾先生不喜欢吃鱼吗？”

“没觉得喜欢，但也不讨厌，”黑尾一脸甜蜜地看着月岛，突然反应到自己的言辞十分失礼，立刻拍起桌子紧张地解释月岛送的鱼他绝对会用心烹饪品尝。

“没事啊，我又不在意。”月岛一脸无所谓，这令黑尾有些失落。

对方不会因为自己是否珍视他送的礼物而动摇，这就说明，对月岛来说，自己的存在还无足轻重吧。

在他为此沉闷的时候，月岛单手托着腮，继续发问。

“黑尾先生对鱼不感兴趣，但很喜欢甜食？”

这是想要了解自己的意思吗？黑尾期待地睁大双眼。

毕竟对方是寡言又冷淡的“辉夜君”，他能一连串问好几个有关自己的问题，果然还是对自己有些兴趣的吧。

“我是甜食派，尤其喜欢草莓。”黑尾心情高涨地微笑回答。

“是吗。”

月岛月色的眸子似乎在黑尾的眼中寻找着什么，又让黑尾茫然起来。

他在确认什么？

还是我又说错什么了？

就在自己紧张地思索答案时，月岛轻启薄唇。

“在心情不好或是焦虑的时候，就更想吃些甜的东西。”

黑尾吞了吞口水，生怕自己再说错什么惹月岛不快，就算月岛所言跟自己想的一样，也只能底气不足地点了点头。

“是、是啊，月...月岛少尉。”

“月岛萤。”月岛皱皱眉头。

好像又说错话了，黑尾懊恼地抽动嘴角，看着月岛注视着自己的眼睛，额头上冒出冷汗。

我到底为什么这么怕惹他生气啊。

黑尾开始搞不懂自己。

“萤，月岛萤，22岁，向导。”

“月岛...萤......”黑尾重复了一遍，对月岛主动的自我介绍有些恍惚，再次重复了一遍名字，才赶紧向对方介绍自己。

“我叫黑尾铁朗，24岁，普通人。”

黑尾伸手摸摸脖子，绑起的马尾随着动作晃动了一下，似乎吸引了月岛的目光。

“黑尾先生的头发一直都这么长吗？”

“小时候应该是短的吧，不过我不怎么照相，父母也不爱照，家里几乎连以前的照片都没有，也没法确认什么时候开始留的长发了。”

“是吗。”月岛微眯着眼睛，“知道我是向导之后，黑尾先生有什么想法吗？”

黑尾有些惊讶。

不是因为你是向导我才对你有想法，是在还不知道你身份的时候就对你有想法了！但这要怎么说才好呢......

在黑尾微张着嘴巴发愣的时候，月岛自嘲地笑了笑。

“是不是觉得我很可怜？”

“！”

自己的确曾偷偷想过莴苣公主一类的悲情故事，可是此刻他并没有想这件事情啊。

“觉醒之后，尤其是觉醒成向导的，虽然得到了贵族地位，也不过是笼中之鸟。”月岛轻轻吐了口气，“您是这样想的吧？”

“用向导的能力能听到别人脑中的声音，既然这样，你为什么还要跟我确认一次呢？”黑尾心虚地把问题抛了回去。

“我...”月岛的表情突然凝重起来，转身一脸防备地看向门口。

迎客风铃响了，推门进来的是中村，他脸色绯红，喘着粗气，直勾勾地盯着月岛，不过很快一脸痛苦地捂住了头，颤颤巍巍地离开了酒馆。

月岛不爽地“啧”了一声。

“呃，他...该不会是发情了吧？”

“黑尾先生知道他是哨兵？”

“他是店里的常客。”

“攻击了您的常客真抱歉。”月岛虽然在道歉，语调却毫无歉意，不过黑尾毫不在意。

“你对他做了什么？”

“探入他的精神领域，让他以为自己在审问室受刑。”

“......”

中村，你想被月岛少尉精神攻击的愿望终于实现了。

黑尾吞了口口水。

他没想到月岛竟能如此果断地对哨兵发起攻击，这让中村看起来有些可怜。

“我不会对哨兵留情。”月岛面无表情解释了一句。

“要是你对他留情，被袭击的就是你了吧，我不觉得你有什么错，”黑尾表明立场，“之前就听说过你非常厉害，亲眼看到真是为你的才华感到惊讶。”

“我也对黑尾先生的才华感到惊讶。”月岛看了眼面前的空杯，对黑尾露出为难对方的浅笑。

“感谢月岛少尉对普通人的称赞。”黑尾笑着接受了月岛的挑衅，凑到月岛面前，“正如你所见，我是个普通人。”

黑尾的表情严肃起来。

“可我十分在意你。”

“所以呢？”月岛的笑意消失了。

“只要你想，你就能听到我在想什么吧？”黑尾注视着月岛的眼眸，想到他刚才对哨兵的毫不留情，不知为何就鼓起了勇气，“我希望你能再来这里，想跟你继续联络，想要再次见面，想要更加了解你。”

“......”

“还是说，”黑尾学着月岛挑衅的笑容，勾起嘴角，“会毫不留情攻击对自己发情的哨兵的月岛少尉，也会用同样手段对付我这个普通人呢？”

他原本在等待月岛利落的回击，但月岛竟然一脸复杂地瞪大了双眼，然后面无表情地冲黑尾伸出手。

“通讯器给我。”

“咦？”

“不是您要跟我联络的吗？”

“啊......”

月岛显然对自己傻愣愣的单音词十分不爽，不悦地啧了下舌，可还是耐心等着黑尾慢吞吞解开通讯器递过去，然后快速在通讯器上输入一串代码，又把通讯器塞给原主。

“我平时很忙，训练时会切断接收信号，就算黑尾先生联系我我也未必会接听。”

“好。”

“发给我消息也不一定会回。”

“好。”

“......”月岛皱起眉头看了黑尾一眼，垂头轻声嘟囔了一句“为什么还一脸高兴啊”。

通讯器响了起来，月岛瞥了一眼，点了接听触键。

“嘿嘿嘿！月你在哪？等你训练等了十分钟了！”相当明媚又吵闹的男性声音让黑尾嫉妒起来。

“他是谁？”黑尾丝毫没有掩饰，将自己的醋意展露给月岛看。

月岛将通讯器挂断，意味深长地看了黑尾一眼。

“首席哨兵。”

留下语调平静的回答，月岛款款离开了黑尾的小酒馆。

黑尾委屈地眨巴眨巴眼睛。

首席哨兵？

训练？

万人迷向导和首席哨兵一起训练？

这也太糟糕了吧？

谁知道哨兵那种随时发情的猩猩会不会对月岛做出什么不可描述的事情？

等等？发情？难道首席哨兵也在追求月岛？

如果对方是首席哨兵，月岛能用精神力控住他吗？

黑尾抓乱了柔顺的长发，看起来狼狈又滑稽。

“啊啊啊啊啊烦死了！！！！！”

黑尾继续揉着头发，在五分钟之后才停下动作。

因为嫉妒，他差点忽略了月岛离开之前微微上扬的嘴角。

不是因为赴首席哨兵之约而高兴，而是在挑拨自己情绪的笑容。

“故意的？”

黑尾傻傻笑了起来，用手捂住额头。

被月岛摆了一道，但他却高兴地不得了。

一想到月岛做出像孩子一般恶作剧的行为，黑尾就止不住笑意，但他想到首席哨兵的确存在，又担心起来。

备受欣喜和担忧双重折磨的黑尾一下一下敲着额头，从通讯器中调出月岛的照片。

“真是个了不得的辉夜君少尉啊。”

完蛋了，这根本只能选择去追逐“辉夜君”的光辉了吧。黑尾叹了口气。

“你是...我的......”

他像宣誓主权一样，对虚幻的影像献上虔诚和占有欲的吻。

 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

【三】

 

月岛萤。

黑尾看着通讯器映射出来的名字，傻乎乎笑出声。

一个大块头男人坐在秋千上如少女般轻轻摇晃的样子看起来有些可笑，但陷入恋爱的黑尾才不管这些，只顾着盯着通讯器，翻看月岛几条简短回复。

自从跟月岛交换联系方式之后，从“早安”“晚安”，到每日汇报，甚至连开发什么新甜品、新菜单都要拍下来发送过去，不过月岛的回应可就不如黑尾这般积极了。

他只会偶尔简洁回复一句“晚安”，或是对感兴趣的新菜单评价一句“还不错”，即便这样，也足以让黑尾开心的了。

自己是个普通人，但他无法克制自己想念月岛，既然这样，还不如坦诚面对自己的心情。至于那个月岛提到的首席哨兵，黑尾当然把他列为头号情敌，在哨兵客人中积极打探对方的情况，可惜来店里的客人都没见过本尊。

“一团还没有首席吧，二团的确有位首席哨兵，听说他有鹰一样的双眼。”

“好像是个大块头吧，身材十分魁梧。”

“不是说他的吼声就可以击退一个营吗。”

从哨兵客人中打探出来的情报少得可怜，因为中村在被月岛精神攻击之后就再也没来过，总和他在一块的上田也不知为什么一直没来。

在哨兵客人中，情报最准最多的两人不在，黑尾只好靠想象力脑补有鹰一样双眼、身材魁梧、吼叫声能击退一个营的男人。

这不就是金刚猩猩吗！

黑尾摇了摇头。

一想到这样的大猩猩身边站着一位身材高挑纤细的向导美人，黑尾就无法接受。他从秋千上站起来，走到酒馆二楼的房间，看着镜中的自己。

再怎么说，这幅皮相应该比“首席大猩猩”强吧。

黑尾撩起T恤，看看自己的腹肌。

因为每天都有认真锻炼，身材应该也说得过去吧。

正对镜自怜与“首席大猩猩”一一比对的时候，楼下的迎客风铃响了起来，黑尾立刻抛掉烦恼，心花怒放地飞奔下楼。

这个时间会来的人只有月岛。

“月——！！！”

黑尾笑嘻嘻地凑到月岛面前，但让他春意盎然的对象却皱起眉头。

“请不要这样叫我。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么。”

“首席大猩猩可以叫，我为什么不能？”

“首席大猩猩？”月岛眨了眨眼，看看一脸醋意的黑尾，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“如果哨兵在黑尾先生眼中都是猩猩，那向导呢？”

黑尾想了想，诚实地回答了“莴苣姑娘”。

“黑尾先生才比较像莴苣姑娘吧？”月岛笑道，指了指黑尾的头发，于是被月岛揶揄的黑尾有些尴尬地主动换了个话题。

“我做了草莓大福，要不要吃？”黑尾从冰箱里拿出中午做的大福，放在吧台上，“之前我发过大福的照片给你，你还夸赞不错呢。”

“如果黑尾先生不让我付钱，我就不吃。”

“比起付钱，我更希望月能跟我约会......啊，还没泡茶，你稍等我一下哦。”

黑尾跑回厨房熟练地烧水泡红茶，当他端着泡好的红茶回到吧台前，月岛已经吃掉一小块草莓大福了。

既然他吃了草莓大福，就代表他同意约会了吧？

黑尾揣测着月岛的心思，歪头问道：

“月，你想不想去摘草莓？”

“草莓？”月岛难得展露出感兴趣的样子。

“是啊，现在正是摘草莓的好季节。”

月岛瞄了一眼手腕上的通讯器。

“5月......”

“是吧，正好是草莓季呢，”黑尾笑着在月岛身边坐下，侧头看他，“我常去的果园有一片草莓田，一起去吧。”

月岛低头咬了一口大福，认真咀嚼软糯Q弹的糯米。

“什么时候去？”

“我随时都可以，就看月你什么时候有休假。”

“周日。”

“那就周日！”黑尾兴奋地说道，“9点在店里集合？我会做好早饭等你。”

“嗯。”

得到月岛的同意，黑尾的心情也欢快起来，他在一旁托着腮帮欣赏月岛品尝红茶的模样，目光温柔如水。

注意到月岛的右手腕上戴着一条黑色皮质的手链，上面还似乎挂着一个挂饰，黑尾好奇地低头凑近，因为看不清楚那个挂饰究竟是什么动物，他伸手碰了一下，却把月岛吓得猛地缩手，连端着的茶杯都掉在了吧台上，好在里面只剩一小口红茶，茶水没有洒到月岛身上。

月岛的左手紧紧抓着右手腕，身体微微颤抖，黑尾手足无措地连连道歉。

“对不起，真的很抱歉，对不起......”

为什么又做了让月岛不开心的事情呢？自己真是没用。黑尾紧张又懊恼地悄悄观察月岛的反应，他还从未见过这样激动的月岛，所以完全不知道该怎样补救。

“那个...我只是想看看那个挂饰，因为看不清楚究竟是不是黑猫......”黑尾诚心实意地解释，“你看，它和手链都是黑色的，所以看不清楚......我没有恶意的，真的。”

那个手链对月岛来说是重要到不能被别人触碰的东西吗？

黑尾的心情苦涩起来。

月亮...又在哭泣了。

黑尾屏住呼吸，痛恨起自己的好奇心，可若再给他一次机会，他一定还会做相同的事情吧。

只要自己还想了解月岛，他就会像今天一样，不小心碰到月岛的伤口。

“......是黑豹。”月岛终于松开手，轻轻握着拳头，放在自己的腿上。

“原来是黑豹啊，那个......”

“我先回去了。”

“月？喂！你还在生气吗？”黑尾猛地站了起来。

月岛抬头看向黑尾，眼睛有些湿润。

“黑尾先生什么都不明白，这个是......”月岛的声音突然放轻许多，“他的精神体。”

精神体？

只有哨兵和向导才有精神体吧，黑尾的心脏揪成一团。

难道这个手链的主人是某个哨兵吗？

“他是你的恋人吗？”黑尾咬牙。

“不是，”月岛摇头，“我也...没有见过他的精神体。”

“......”黑尾张张嘴巴，不知道该如何接起月岛的话，他咽了口口水，语调艰难地问道，“你...喜欢他吗？”

月岛垂下眼眸，没有回答。

就这样僵持一阵，月岛轻轻含糊说了句“我回去了”，站起来离开了酒馆。

黑尾这次没有追出去，面色狰狞地咬紧牙关。

哨兵...哨兵......

一个连精神体都未曾展现给他看的哨兵值得那般珍惜吗？

黑尾捡起吧台上的茶杯碎片。

自己是普通人，不需要跟向导结合来安抚精神，正因如此，自己给月岛的才是绝对纯粹的爱，但那些哨兵不同，他们有追捕向导的天性，哪怕是一个从未见过的向导，只要受到对方向导素的影像，都可能随时陷入结合热。

被气味吸引跟野兽有什么分别？这样的结合又有多少是因为真心实意的喜欢？由于结合热发作而绑定终生真的会幸福吗？

手掌因紧紧攥着茶杯碎片而划破，血滴落在吧台上，黑尾叹了口气，把碎片扔进纸篓，简单包扎了一下，拨通母亲的电话。

很少能接到儿子主动打来电话的黑尾母亲有些惊讶地抬高声音。

“小铁？真稀奇呢，你竟然主动打来。”

“抱歉，老妈，其实我有事想问。”

“跟妈妈道什么歉呢，是什么事？”

“您见过二团的首席哨兵吗？”

“二团的？我和你爸退役之后就没太关注过那边啊，听说是个跟你差不多大的孩子吧。”黑尾母亲的声音有些疑惑，“怎么了？小铁不是对哨兵没有好感吗？今天怎么主动打听起哨兵的事情了？”

“没什么，对了，你们最近如何？”

黑尾直到再问下去也得不到自己想要的信息，只会给母亲添麻烦，便转移话题问题父母的近况，又跟母亲寒暄了一阵。

通话挂断之后，黑尾又不得不面对惹月岛不快的事实。

“唉......”黑尾重重叹气。

那个哨兵究竟是谁还未可知，不过他应该伤害过月岛吧？

即使受到伤害，也不能扔掉手链吗？

黑尾回想着月岛颤抖的模样，胸口像被什么堵住了一般，让他喘不过气。

为了让自己维持理性，黑尾给自己倒了杯白葡萄酒。

第一，月岛没有看过那个哨兵的精神体，就说明他们没有结合。第二，自己无法放弃月岛。第三，自己刚刚累积起来的好感绝对不能被一个哨兵抵消。

黑尾按住了太阳穴。

酒精并不能让他恢复平静。

头痛。

不知从何时开始，过多思考的时候，尤其想到哨兵相关的事情就头痛。

他告诫自己不要再想，深吸一口气，吐出，重复了几遍之后，做出了明天去找月岛的决定。

于是第二天一早，一夜未眠的黑尾乘悬浮车来到黑塔区，像前面进入的人员一样将通讯器放在门口扫描仪器处扫描，听到代表“通过”的“滴！”，黑尾快步走进黑塔区。

他拨通月岛的电话，但没有被接起，黑尾焦躁地皱着眉头，只好在周围胡乱搜索自己的目标，可能是表现有些奇怪，黑尾被巡查的守卫盯上了。

在检查到他没有军区准入证后，守卫把黑尾绑了起来，准备送交到巡查所处理，正在这时，月岛和另外一个黑发青年跑了过来。

“月岛少尉！赤苇少校！”守卫向月岛和他旁边的青年行礼，并报告了黑尾行踪可疑的情况。

“放开他吧，他是来找我的。”月岛平静地解释。

“但是...这个普通人没有军区准入证啊。”守卫一脸为难。

黑尾抬头看看月岛，发现他并没有看自己，倒是旁边那个叫赤苇的黑发青年正一脸复杂地盯着自己，于是黑尾也回看了回去。

赤苇穿着向导的军装，就说明他不是哨兵，但月岛没说黑豹究竟是哨兵的精神体，还是向导的精神体，就算对方是向导，跟月岛这样亲密也是情敌之一吧，黑尾目光警惕地瞪向赤苇。

“少校阁下，请问您的精神体是什么动物？”

赤苇微微睁大上挑的双眼。

“草鸮。”他说罢便像抚摸宠物一般摸了摸肩膀上方的空气。

“抱歉，是我唐突了。”黑尾叹了口气，低头道歉。

“不，没什么。”赤苇意味深长地勾起嘴角，第一眼看上去没什么精神的黑色瞳孔慢慢张大，露出鸮目的光辉。

对方是向导，还有着少校的军衔，想必能力不凡，而自己脑中所想也一定被他读了一遍了，感觉被玩弄的黑尾自嘲地哼笑一声，突然觉得把向导全都当做“莴苣姑娘”来同情的自己很可笑。

“那个...月岛少尉，赤苇少校，这位...先生的事情，应该怎么处理才好呢？”守卫不知所措地插入对话。

“放了，我亲自送他出去。”月岛又看向赤苇，“赤苇前辈，我先送他出去。”

赤苇点点头，示意守卫立刻解开黑尾身上的特制绑绳，带着守卫离开了，黑尾愣愣地看着赤苇的背影，手腕突然被抓住。

他低头看看自己的手，又抬头看看一脸严肃的月岛。

手、手腕？他握着我的手腕？

黑尾一边吞口水一边盯着两人肢体接触到的部分，乖乖跟着月岛走到电梯口，又从地下车库那层下了电梯，被月岛塞进一辆白色跑车的副驾驶位上。

手腕被放开了，但属于月岛的、有些冰凉的触感还在，黑尾享受着悸动的感觉，不舍地摸着被月岛碰过的手腕，转头看向踩下油门的月岛。

“谢谢，刚才帮大忙了。”

车快速驶出车库。

“你知道普通人在没拿准入证的情况下进入军区是什么后果吗？”月岛的声音十分严肃。

“......会被审讯......”黑尾底气不足地回答。

“东京23区黑塔军区管理条例第109条，非后勤部管理的普通人，在未持有中枢审批准入证的情况下擅自进入军区，直接送审讯机关处理。”月岛熟练地背诵着条文，“你知不知道，审讯机关的人根本不把普通人当人看。”

的确，被送入审讯机关的人，就算放出来也跟废人没什么两样了，精神上的审问刑罚可不是普通人能承受住的。

“......抱歉，”黑尾老实道歉，“我只是无法镇定下来，我很怕你不再来酒馆。”

“......”月岛重重叹了口气，沉默地把车开出黑塔区，在路边停了下来，“我得马上回中枢，只能送黑尾先生到这里。”

“我......”

“我从没说过周日不去赴约。”月岛打断黑尾的话，一脸疲惫地看着前方。

黑尾乖乖下了车，站在路边呆呆望着白色跑车的影子。

今天如果月岛没有赶来，自己可能再也见不到月岛了，可是月岛把自己放了出去，万一被上层发现会不会受罚呢？

“我他妈的真是混蛋。”

黑尾狠狠骂着自己。

一个劲乱想，一个劲吃醋，没考虑后果就像个被刺激到的猴子一样闯了进来，还给月岛添了麻烦。

自己来找月岛，也不过就是来讨个安心，根本没有为月岛考虑，这样的自己真是差劲。

黑尾握紧拳头。

在面对月岛的时候，自己的游刃有余已消失殆尽，变成了自己最轻蔑的野兽。

黑尾认为此刻的自己跟那些只会追捕向导的哨兵没什么两样，但他已经无法回头。

 

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

【四】

 

月岛说他从没说过周日不赴约，但黑尾还是对周日的约会忧心忡忡。他周六没有营业，周日一早就准备好早饭，在店里等待。

被月岛开车送出军区的时候，月岛激动地责备了自己，这就是担心自己的表现吧？可月岛的手腕上还戴着代表别人精神体的手链。

在月岛心里，自己到底是怎样一个角色，占据着怎样的位置呢？普通朋友？重要的朋友？还是说，有好感的对象？

黑尾无法确定，他一想到那个精神体的挂件就头痛不已，太阳穴刺痛着，连视线也模糊起来。

迎客风铃响起，黑尾猛地抬头，确认进门的高挑身影才放下心来。

“太好了，你来了。”

“还是以为我会爽约？”月岛走了过来。

“抱歉，一旦面对你，我就无法彻底自信起来。”

“...笨蛋。”月岛小声说道，但黑尾却傻傻地笑了，他看着月岛在吧台前坐下，走到厨房把做好的早餐热了一下，才端出来放在月岛面前。

“厚蛋烧要沾酱油吗？”黑尾征询着月岛的意见，见他摇了摇头，把筷子递给月岛，在旁边做了下来。

两人沉默地吃起早饭，黑尾没什么食欲，一边吃一边瞄着月岛，看他小口小口吃着东西，也往自己嘴里胡乱塞着食物。

月岛喝光味增汤，用纸巾擦擦嘴唇，歪头看了黑尾一眼。

“黑尾先生的脸色不太好。”

从平常一脸兴致缺缺模样的月岛口中听到担心自己的话，黑尾的心脏因期待而猛烈地跳动起来。

“我没事，刚才一直在想你的事，不知不觉就觉得头痛，”突然意识到这样的措词或许会让月岛误会，黑尾赶紧摆手澄清，“我不是说你让我头痛，呃，不是......我的意思是......”

为什么见到月岛就无法顺畅地表达想法呢，自己平常明明是个挺擅长讲话的人，黑尾懊恼起来。

“噗......”月岛的手放松地微蜷着，食指关节轻轻遮住薄唇。

是在嘲笑自己的笨拙吧，但能看到他的笑容真好，黑尾的心口升起一道暖流。

“你笑的样子真好看。”黑尾发自真心称赞道。

月岛有些别扭地轻轻咳嗽一声，双眸摇曳着羞涩。

“以黑尾先生现在的脑容量，真的很不适合胡思乱想。”

“是啊，”黑尾甜蜜又困扰地笑了笑，“毕竟脑子里面装着你就满了。”

“......”

月岛因自己的告白再次结舌，窘迫又害羞的脸非常可爱，黑尾忍着拥他入怀的冲动，绕进吧台提起存放果子用的专用小型果箱。

“碗就放在这里吧，我回来会刷的，趁着时间还早我们出发吧？”

月岛点点头，于是黑尾试探性地伸手拉住了月岛的手腕。他的手腕还是一样的纤细，黑尾的大手很容易就将它全部攥在手里。因肌肤接触传来光滑又冰凉的触感，似乎让刚才刺痛的太阳穴也恢复了平静。内心被甜蜜渐渐填满，让他完全忘记了哨兵的事情，把整颗心都放在了此刻的独处时光。见月岛没有露出讨厌的表情，黑尾松了口气，另一手拎起果箱，跟月岛一同走出酒馆。

“你开车来的？”黑尾看看门口停着的白色跑车。

“嗯，不是去摘草莓吗？”月岛按动车钥匙，在车门自动开启后看看被攥着的手腕，“那个...可以先放开我吗？”

黑尾这才慌张地松开手，目送月岛坐进主驾驶的座位，也抱着果箱上了车。

车门自动关闭，黑尾把箱子放在脚边，刚刚坐正，安全带就自动扣好了。

“去哪？”

“草莓园。”

“具体位置？”

“你知道白塔外围东南处的果园吗？就在那里。”

于是月岛对着通讯器重复了一遍地点，导航启动之后踩下了油门。

在车匀速行驶的时候，黑尾一直在一旁看着月岛的侧脸，直到月岛困扰地皱起眉头，黑尾才惋惜地转头看着前方。

他们在十字路口赶上了红灯，车子只好停下等待。黑尾正想找点话题跟月岛闲聊，月岛那侧的车窗被敲响了，他疑惑地望了过去，车外一个男人弯腰看着里面。

“是你认识的人吗？”黑尾看向月岛，但月岛却冷淡地看着前方，完全不理会车外男人的动作。

这个路口的信号灯时间很长，跟车外男人的耐心一样让人烦躁，月岛不爽地“啧”了一声，按了下车窗的遥控按键。

“哎呀呀，月岛向导，这次连精神暗示都不愿意对我使用了吗？”

“您有什么事吗？”

月岛语气冷淡的仿佛地球两极的冰山，但车外的男人却依旧一脸笑容。

“月岛向导不觉得在休息日都能相遇的我们相容度很高吗？”

“西园寺少尉，我建议您去检查一下五感，您对相容度的错误判断会影响我的心情。”月岛看着前方的信号灯，用嘲笑的口吻回道。

黑尾看向那位“西园寺少尉”，发现他嘴角抽搐着，似乎被月岛的话气得够呛。

“哼，”西园寺故意抬高了声音，“你的心情？我倒认为你的心情很不错。”

西园寺高傲地撇了黑尾一眼。

“跟一个mute约会，真是疯子。”

毕竟自己被点名了，黑尾瞄了男人一眼。

他知道很多哨兵都瞧不起普通人，甚至还会用“mute”的外号来嘲笑普通人五感迟钝，但这个人绝对不是首席哨兵，毕竟这种没礼貌的高傲猩猩如果当上首席，一个军团可能都要灭了。

黑尾看向月岛，他并不希望月岛跟这种男人浪费口舌，可月岛的额头上已经明显暴起青筋，这令黑尾有些吃惊。

他生气了？

为什么要生气呢？

月岛抬眼看了西园寺一眼，轻蔑地一笑。

“西园寺少尉，我想您一定知道我们的军衔相同，我希望下次再不幸遇到您的时候，出身哨兵家族的您能有教养地称呼我‘月岛少尉’。”

“你！你什么意思？一个向导竟然敢质疑我的教养？”

“是啊，连向导都要质疑您的教养，真不知道西园寺上校看到您嫉妒普通人的逊色姿态会怎么想。”

西园寺气到向月岛挥出拳头，黑尾一急，正要探身护住月岛，就看到西园寺一脸痛苦地弯着手臂。

“您在质疑我和我的约会对象时，最好先质疑一下您自己的能力。”月岛看看前方显示通行颜色的信号灯，猛地脚踩油门，将西园寺扔在路边，向前方开去。

车子恢复成匀速行驶的状态，黑尾看看月岛，小心翼翼地问道：

“那个...他是你的追求者之一？”

“谁知道。”月岛显得并不在意。

“刚才你...是因为他讽刺我是‘mute’才生气的吗？”

“......”月岛没有回答，可耳朵尖已经染上了淡淡的红色。

“月，你刚才真的超帅气，”黑尾轻声称赞道，转回头，微笑地看向前方，“我好像更加为你着迷了。”

平稳的车子突然摇晃了一下。

“...请安静些，我在开车。”月岛的脸明显红了起来。

原来月岛会为自己的表白动摇啊？

“抱歉，”黑尾笑得一脸甜蜜，“我再问一个问题可以吗？”

“什么问题？”月岛的声音听上去有些无奈。

“向导到了最佳结合期还没找到哨兵结合，会被强制结合...这是真的吗？”

黑尾注视着月岛，只见他的眼睛黯淡不少，修长的手指紧紧握着方向盘。

“或许吧。”和坚毅又无奈的表情不同，月岛的声音十分平静，仿佛那种事情和他无关一样。

黑尾刚刚浸满甜蜜的心脏渗入了苦涩。

哨兵和向导之间，究竟是在寻找合适的对象，还是寻找心仪的对象，黑尾并不清楚，他无法感受哨兵为向导素疯狂的感觉，因为他只是个普通人。

可如果他们只是在寻找合适的对象结合，黑尾会觉得这种关系让人非常心痛。若月岛被强行匹配给一个从理论上测试出相容度80%以上的哨兵，自己又会带着什么样的心情去面对呢？自己会跟那个哨兵拼到鱼死网破吗？会义无反顾继续爱着月岛吗？

在各怀心事的气氛下，月岛的跑车驶入果园大门停下，黑尾赶紧转换心情，下车与迎接两人的园主打招呼。

“隼人叔！您今天看起来也很精神啊！”

“哦！那是当然！”园主藤目隼人露出相当有男子气概的笑容，“铁朗！你怎么样？”

“还是那样。”黑尾笑笑。

月岛也下了车，刚走到黑尾身边，藤目就兴致勃勃地凑近了他。

“你就是铁朗的心上人？哎呀呀，可真是个漂亮的孩子，”藤目眨眨眼睛，“我这里可有一阵子没有向导来玩了。”

“您也是向导...未结合的向导？”月岛惊讶地睁大月色的双眸。

藤目笑了起来。

“哈哈哈！真是个有趣的孩子，你不也是个未结合向导吗？我们可是同伴呢。”

“咦？！是这样吗！”

黑尾惊呼起来。

他一直都以为藤目这种体型的男人一定是个哨兵。

藤目明明跟自己的父亲是多年好友，但自己竟然不知道藤目是个向导，他暗自责备自己不该以第一感觉评价一个人。

藤目拍了拍胡思乱想中黑尾的肩膀。

“我可是黑塔区唯一逃过强制结合的向导，很值得骄傲吧。”

“请详细说说这件事！”黑尾立刻感兴趣地凑近藤目，毕竟这关乎他与月岛之间的关系，如果藤目有办法，那月岛也一定可以。

藤目没有回答黑尾的问题，伸手拍了拍望着他发呆的月岛，线条刚硬的脸庞透出几分慈爱。

“孩子，你会找到命中注定的哨兵。”

“隼人叔，连您也来拆我的台？”黑尾不高兴地责备藤目。

“别跟退役的老头子计较嘛！行了！去摘草莓吧！”藤目对黑尾挤了挤眼，大笑着跑没影了。

跑这么快还说自己是退役的老头子，根本就是倚老卖老逃避问题，黑尾摇摇头，转头看向若有所思的月岛，主动拉起他的手。

“月，我们去摘草莓吧？”

黑尾注视着月岛的眼睛，可月岛却在对视上之后移开了视线。

“园主先生是独身吗？”月岛轻声问道。

“是独身，”黑尾点点头，“老实说我也吓到了，我光看体型就判断隼人叔是哨兵，想想看自己还真是肤浅。”

黑尾感叹着，握紧了月岛的手。

“既然有未被强制结合的向导先例，就会有第二例，所以...”

“草莓花房在哪？”月岛打断了黑尾的话。

“啊......”黑尾轻咳一声，“跟我来。”

他牵着月岛朝草莓花房走去。

月岛回避了自己的期待，这令黑尾失落万分，但他又想到他们这次只是来约会的，要好好享受才行，于是黑尾又打起精神，边走边为月岛介绍果园种植水果的种类。

走到草莓花房的时候，月岛轻声赞叹了句“好美”。

的确，透明的玻璃花房里交错分布着红色的可爱果实、白色小巧的花朵和绿色的枝叶，看起来非常浪漫，月岛小心翼翼地走了进去，生怕碰坏草莓花叶的谨慎模样要比这里的一切都可爱。

黑尾走到一垄草莓旁边，把果箱放在地上，蹲下来，朝月岛招手。

“月！我们从这边开始摘吧？”

“好。”

月岛也在黑尾身边蹲下，目光闪烁着左看看、右看看，终于将视线落定到草莓花上。

白色的小花中间带着毛茸茸的花蕊，看上去非常可爱。

“你喜欢草莓花？”黑尾问道。

“黑尾先生知道草莓花的花语吗？”月岛垂着双眸，语调有些怀念。

“咦？不知道。”

“......有勇气的恋情......”

月岛用微弱地声音回答，于是没听清的黑尾靠近了他，把头伸到月岛脸颊附近。

“什么？”

月岛缓缓侧过头，看着黑尾的眼睛。

“有...勇气的恋情......”

两人的目光终于相交，因为离得太近，月岛的呼吸轻轻拍打在黑尾的脸上，让他被情动完全控制了理智。

有勇气的恋情......

黑尾的眼睛微微眯起，注视着月岛的视线越发灼热。

自己和月岛不就是如此吗？一个被“塔”排斥的普通人，一个被“塔”束缚的向导，不管是相爱还是一方单纯追逐着另一方，都需要坚不可摧爱意和拼尽全力的勇气吧。

他看到月岛镜片后面轻轻颤抖的睫毛和鼻尖下微微张开的唇瓣，心脏剧烈的鼓动让他全身都颤栗起来。

“...萤......”黑尾呼唤着心上人的名字，在看到对方惊讶地睁大双眸而后带着复杂的神情时，将唇覆了上去。

“嗯......”

黑尾在月岛的唇上缓慢地、一下一下地触碰着，他感觉自己亲吻到的不只是月岛柔软的唇，还有接近内心深处的东西。心脏滚烫到让血管中的血液全部沸腾起来，唇瓣控制不住地不断碰触着对方的唇。

哨兵，向导，普通人。

这三个名词已经被波涛汹涌的感情淹没，头脑中所有的杂念全因滚烫的感情蒸发光了，不知为何，他渐渐放松下来，混乱的思绪如一根根丝线般被理顺，好像躺在云朵做成的床垫上一般轻盈。

明明浑身的细胞都为吻着月岛而激动，可思绪却非常放松。

“萤......”

黑尾的手抚摸着对方的脸颊，自己单方面的亲吻渐渐有了回应。

唇瓣相碰触，又分开，再碰触，再分开，这样一直重复着、反复着，如此简单的动作就让黑尾兴奋不已。

可是，为什么自己脑中传进了悲伤的感情呢，是你在悲伤吗？为什么你要悲伤呢？

黑尾微微睁开眼睛，闭着双眼沉醉在亲吻中的月岛映入眼帘，纤长的睫毛上还挂着一滴泪珠。

好可爱，但又好可怜。

黑尾想到了即将跟御帝分别的，被迫回到天上的辉夜姬。

他温柔地将月岛的眼镜脱去，再次叫了月岛的名字。

“萤......”

听闻呼唤的月岛也慢慢睁开眼睛。

在互相凝视的时候，唇瓣重新贴在一起，黑尾想着绝对不要放他离开，便一直盯着对方的双眼。但月岛似乎觉得接吻时睁开眼睛是十分害羞的事情，又闭上了眼睛，于是黑尾一边看着月岛颤抖的睫毛，一边重复着亲吻的动作。

直到通讯器突然响起，月岛才红着脸推开了黑尾，他看了眼显示“赤苇前辈”名字的通讯影像，点了接听触键。

“赤苇前辈？”

赤苇前辈？是上次那个精神体是草鸮的少校吗？黑尾侧头看着月岛，在一旁安静地听两人对话。

“是的，我今天休假了，好的，下周再一起训练，拜拜。”

见月岛挂断了通讯，黑尾歪头问道：

“萤？你平常休息日也要训练吗？”

“是的，通常都会训练。”

“向导也真是辛苦。”

“还好，想变强的话也是没办法的吧。”

“你为什么想要变强呢？”

听到黑尾的问题，月岛有些僵硬地低下头，看向面前的草莓。

“摘草莓吧？”

话题被月岛转开，黑尾尴尬地点了点头。

的确，他们本次的目的就是摘草莓，但磨蹭到现在连草莓都没碰一下，黑尾赶紧站起来，活动一下发僵的双腿，又蹲下开始采摘草莓。

他一边摘一边偷瞄一脸认真的月岛，在果箱装满之后跟着月岛走出草莓花房。

“那个，摘了这么多没事吗？”月岛担忧地问道。

“没关系的，”黑尾笑着宽慰月岛，“隼人叔是我父亲的多年好友，而且我经常来果园买水果，每个月会跟隼人叔统一结算一次，不会让隼人叔做亏本生意的。”

“我也付一部分钱吧。”月岛提议道。

“你说什么啊，本来就是我邀请你来的，只是一些草莓，你就别这么客气了。”

“那么我只带一点回去，剩下的黑尾先生拿回店里吧。”

考虑到月岛带太多回去也不能马上吃完，剩下的自己带回去做些点心和果酱再拿给月岛也不错，黑尾点头赞同。

“也行，剩下的我拿回去做些点心什么的。”

“真不敢相信黑尾先生竟然很会做甜点。”

“那是当然的啊，毕竟我是这个时代难得的好男人。”黑尾自卖自夸，却将月岛逗笑了。

听到他笑着嘟囔着“这么自满啊”，黑尾又忍不住凑过去亲了月岛一下，结果月岛立刻收回了笑脸，摸摸被亲的嘴唇，板起脸看向一边。

知道他现在不是生气而是害羞，黑尾盯着月岛红透的耳朵，一脸幸福地牵起月岛的手，对方虽然没有回握住自己的手，可也没有甩开。

“你的体温一直都这么低吗？”

“......是黑尾先生的体温太高。”

“咦？我觉得我还挺普通的。啊，你的手有些热了。”

“所以说是黑尾先生的体温高。”

两人正像小情侣一样你一句我一句的时候，在苹果园忙完的藤目飞速跑了过来。

“我是不是该说‘恭喜’？”藤目一脸笑意，高兴地用力拍拍黑尾的后背，但他力气实在大，黑尾被拍了两下就咳嗽了半天。

看到身边的月岛一脸震惊地盯着什么，黑尾一边扶着胸口，一边好奇地凑了过去。

“怎么了？隼人叔身后有什么吗？”

月岛张着嘴巴，半天才感叹了一句“好大”。

藤目将手臂举到胸前，看向月岛。

“可以摸摸看哦。”

好大？摸摸看？

黑尾不自觉想到奇怪的地方，立刻阻止了正迟疑伸出手的月岛。

“是...海东青？”被黑尾挡在身后的月岛绕过黑尾，朝藤目迈了一步。

藤目点了点头。

黑尾仔细看向月岛视线投向的地方，还是什么都没看到，这才明白月岛所提到的海东青是藤目的精神体。被两人排斥在外的黑尾只能寂寞地看着他们谈论海东青。

月岛好像对鸟很感兴趣，因为很难看到如此饶舌的月岛，黑尾决定在一旁静静等候，直到藤目跟月岛终于聊完鸟类的问题，黑尾才跟藤目道别，坐进月岛的车子。

回去的路上，月岛向黑尾问起藤目的名字，着实让黑尾多吃了一缸醋。

“他叫藤目隼人，你对他感兴趣？”

月岛握着方向盘，撇了黑尾一眼。

“赤苇前辈曾跟我说起过一个精神体是海东青的向导前辈，我想一定就是藤目先生了。”

“咦？海东青有什么特别的吗？”黑尾追问道。

“身为一个未结合的向导，能悠闲地开果园，这就足够特别了吧。”

的确，藤目是未结合向导的身份让自己诧异不已，可是他那句月岛能找到命中注定的哨兵更让自己焦躁不安，黑尾想听听月岛的想法，一转头，看到他正一脸严肃地思考着什么，只好欲言又止地转回头。

在回到酒馆后，月岛说明天还有工作得早点回去，于是黑尾忍耐着没有挽留月岛。

他提着果箱走到厨房，在椅子上坐了下来。

对月岛来说独一无二的哨兵该不会是精神体是黑豹的家伙吧，但在听到月岛向自己解释草莓花花语之后，黑尾无论如何都不会把月岛让给任何一个人，包括哨兵。

伸手摸摸嘴唇，黑尾回味着月岛唇瓣的触感，走进后院，伸了个大大的懒腰。

突然，眼前窜过一道黑影，黑尾揉了揉眼睛。

猫？

或许是哪里来的野猫吧，也可能是昨晚没怎么睡觉出现幻觉了。今天把果箱里的草莓放到冷藏柜里就休息吧，至于藤目那句让他在意又烦躁的哨兵发言......

黑尾揉揉发痛的额头，叹了口气。

果然还是不能休息。

他从通讯器中调出藤目的名字，拨通电话。

“喂，隼人叔，我是铁朗......”

 

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**【五】**

 

刚入六月，天气就突然热到一动不动都会流汗，黑尾用手背擦去额头上的汗水，把做好的草莓果酱分成三份，装进了精致的玻璃瓶里。

看着玻璃瓶中红色的香甜果酱，他轻松地舒了口气。

草莓果酱做好了，那么接下来要整理酒架......

他走回吧台，拿着抹布擦掉了酒架上的灰尘。

在上次带月岛去藤目的果园摘了草莓之后，黑尾向藤目仔细询问了他所提到的“月岛命中注定的哨兵”，但藤目只是爽朗地笑了。

“铁朗，与其担心，还不如好好抓紧月岛小弟，如果一个退役老头儿的话都能让你动摇，你对月岛小弟的心意也不过如此吧。”

“既然这样，隼人叔为什么要对萤说那句话呢？”

“唉，”藤目叹了口气，“你这孩子，是在怪叔叔不站在你的那边吗？”

“我......”

“铁朗，你真的相信从向导学校毕业的我能一直保持未结合状态顺利活到现在？”

“但是，隼人叔不是说自己是特别的吗，而且萤也提起过，你似乎在向导里面很有名。”

藤目的语调无奈起来。

“我并非没有自己的哨兵，只是他在战争中献身了而已。”

“咦？”

“我用了些手段，让上层认为我已经没有向导价值了，才得以开了这个果园。”

“抱歉，让您想起难过的事情了。”

“没关系，都已经过去了。”藤目笑笑，“至于强制结合，对于月岛小子来说，如果按照现在的情况发展下去，这是绝对避免不了的事情。”

“......”

“他资质很不错。”

“您该不会要劝我放弃他吧？”

“或许你可以考虑觉醒成哨兵。”藤目用开玩笑的口吻说道。

“......隼人叔，我已经24岁了，怎么可能把未来寄托在没有希望的觉醒上面。”黑尾无力地回答。

“哈哈哈哈哈，别跟一个退役老头较真，你自己的未来你自己决定，不过，叔叔还是想给你一个建议。”藤目的声音严肃起来，“你该跟月岛小弟好好聊聊，他心里到底在想些什么，只有他对你坦白真心你才会了解。”

“我......”

“爱一个人，要给他他需要的东西，而不是不计后果地把自己的感情全部扔给对方。”

......

黑尾在回忆完跟藤目的电话后叹了口气。

难道自己真的是单方面把感情一股脑都推给了月岛吗，这样会造成他的负担吗？

思考过度让黑尾的头和心情一起沉重起来，听到门口传来的迎客风铃声，黑尾才调整心情飞奔下楼。

“萤！”黑尾刚叫完名字就愣住了，因为门口的身影并非让自己陷入爱的烦恼中的人。

英俊的黑发青年款款走向自己，他今天穿了便服，跟穿着军装的感觉不同，但黑尾还是立刻认出了对方。

“赤苇少校？”

“又见面了，黑尾先生。”黑发美人微笑起来。

赤苇长相干练，眼尾是微微上翘的那种，跟月岛的美是不同类型。

向导该不会个个都是美人吧？但还有藤目那种猛男类型的向导，黑尾还是觉得不应该以个体来评价群体。

“如果您现在有空，我想跟您聊聊...月岛的事情。”

黑尾愣了一下，拉开吧台的门，准备拿些喝的招待赤苇。

“请随便坐，赤苇少校想喝些什么？”

“您有推荐的酒吗？”赤苇回答。

于是黑尾走进厨房，从厨房里的私人小型酒柜中拿出一瓶白葡萄酒。

“白葡萄酒可以吗？”

“好，”赤苇点点头，在吧台前面的高椅上坐下，“黑尾先生喜欢酒吗？”

“不然也不会开这间酒馆啊。”黑尾笑着肯定，将白葡萄酒倒入酒杯，放在赤苇面前。

赤苇端起杯子，优雅地晃动着杯中的白葡萄酒，看向黑尾。

“我可以直接切入话题吗？”

“请说。”

“您和月岛进展到什么程度了？”

黑尾直视着赤苇的眼睛，郑重地回答了“接吻”。

这个回答似乎让赤苇没有料到，不过他只是略显惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，就又从容地继续了话题。

“月岛是向导。”

“我知道。”

“那么您一定也知道，在‘塔’登记过的向导，直到死亡，都不能脱离‘塔’的管理，没有结合的向导，不管能力多强，也总会有一天被上层安排结合，”赤苇的眼中透出鸮形科的犀利，“而且是强制结合。”

黑尾沉默地从杯架上取下一只高脚杯，为自己倒了一杯白葡萄酒。

“赤苇少校也认为，哨兵和向导之间会有完全纯粹的感情吗？”

他直视着赤苇，毫无闪躲，赤苇也回看着黑尾，将杯子放在唇边，喝了一口。

“我认为想要分清楚两人之间究竟是相互吸引还是相互需要是非常不容易的，而且，一个人在另一个人眼中的角色，未必只是单纯的一种，”赤苇看看杯中的白葡萄酒，“黑尾先生一定认为，哨兵和向导之间的结合只靠单纯的做爱就能完成吧？”

“我也是知道还需要相容度的。”

感到被赤苇小看了的黑尾有些不满地瞥了赤苇一眼。

这个男人一直都是这样游刃有余的吗？真是精干到让人生气。

黑尾在内心吐槽，忍不住拿自己与赤苇比较起来，他无法否认赤苇是个相当优秀的男人，一想到这种优质男在月岛身边就无法安心。

“优质男”赤苇又喝了一口葡萄酒，眯起眼睛，似乎对酒的味道十分满意。

“结合热不是那么简单的东西，当然了，如果像月岛这样倔强又心气高的孩子，就算感觉不到跟对方哨兵有共鸣，只要打一管催化剂就行了。”赤苇的表情严肃起来，“就像黑尾先生所担心的一样，不是所有的哨兵和向导都能自己选择心动的对象，有些世世代代都是哨兵并且军衔很高的贵族家族，对于子女的配偶是非常挑剔的，他们根本不会管自己的孩子喜欢谁，而是直接在未结合的向导中选择最优秀的人，比如月岛这样的向导。”

“你是说，哨兵和向导的结合已经交易化了吗？”

“我说的只是少数例子，但如果月岛再这样下去，很可能会成为‘能力婚姻’的牺牲者。”

“......”

“像月岛这样能力的孩子，至少会被配给少校以上的哨兵吧，当然，也不是说有了催化剂就能完成结合的，如果绑定失败，上层会安排新的对象，直到成功为止。”

黑尾紧紧攥住了拳头，他没想到自己所不了解的世界比想象中的还要残酷，可他却不能就此逃避。

“您是来劝我放弃他的吗？”黑尾红着双眼，如临大敌般盯着赤苇的眼睛。

赤苇挑了挑眉头。

“我从未说过要劝您放弃月岛，而且，如果我从中作梗，月岛一定不会原谅我的，”赤苇轻笑道，“他可是我相当中意的后辈。”

“赤苇少校的意思是，如果我能成为哨兵，那一切问题都能迎刃而解？”

赤苇用微笑表示肯定，但黑尾却嗤笑起来。

“我已经24岁了，觉醒期限是在19岁之前，赤苇少校认为我用什么方法才能觉醒成哨兵？难道跟催化剂一样，军部还有什么强制觉醒的药物吗？”

“我从不说做不到的事情，”赤苇直视着黑尾的眼睛，“您还记得上次闯入军区的事吧？”

“当然。”

“您真的认为，身为普通人的自己能闯进军区大门吗？”

“咦？什么意思？”黑尾皱起眉头。

“就是字面上的意思。”赤苇将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“酒很美味。”

门口的风铃声再次响起，酒馆里只剩下自己。

除后勤部队所属的普通人外都不能进入军区，但自己的通讯器却通过了认证，当时没太在意，现在想想确实很奇怪。

黑尾思来想去，除了自己的父母是退役向导和哨兵之外，就再也没有其他理由了，可赤苇的意思是他一定得解开这个迷题才能离月岛更近吧。

揉揉太阳穴，黑尾决定再去军区一次，他立刻背上草莓果酱，坐上到黑塔区的悬浮车，在军区门口下了车。

试了一下，通讯器依旧能通过认证，黑尾叹了口气，用通讯器给月岛打了电话，但没被接听。

不然还是趁没被发现回去吧？草莓果酱就等月岛过来再说，他转身要走，肩膀突然被陌生的手拍了拍。

“哎呀呀，你不是月岛向导的小情人吗？”

黑尾一转身，就看到了曾见过一次的西园寺少尉，他警惕地看向对方，没有回答。

“Mute先生在这里晃什么呢？刚才你踏进军区了吧？竟然能通过认证，难不成...是偷了某个哨兵的通讯器？”西园寺盯着黑尾看了几秒，一脸得逞地笑了，“既然这样呢，本少尉只能带你回去审问了。”

西园寺打了个响指，他身后的两个卫兵立刻控制住黑尾的双臂，就在这时，黑尾手腕上的通讯器响了，西园寺示意卫兵查看。

其中一个卫兵按着黑尾的手指，在通讯器的触摸屏上按了一下，映射出来的屏幕上显示的“月岛萤”让西园寺不爽地砸了砸嘴。

“西园寺少尉，请放开他。”

“放开这个闯入军区的mute？怎么？月岛向导想英雄救美？”西园寺挑眉。

“......”月岛不耐烦地叹了口气，“我在中枢看到了门口的影像，您的傻脸让我心情十分不好。”

“哦？这样啊，如果没事的话我要例行公事带他去审问室了。”西园寺的头上冒出青筋。

“我说过了，请西园寺少尉放了他。”

“我也说过了，我是例行公事带他去审问。”

“如果您一意孤行，我只好请首席哨兵出面了，我想西园寺少尉不会不给木兔少将面子吧？”

月岛的语调虽然平静，听着的西园寺却无法平静了，他神经质地啃了啃拇指的指甲，似乎在艰难地斟酌着，过了几分钟，西园寺终于示意卫兵放开黑尾，可他在卫兵松手的那一刻用手肘用力撞了黑尾的腹部。

“唔！”黑尾吃痛地倒退几步，抬头看向西园寺，自我防卫地握紧拳头准备反击，他好不容易躲开西园寺的攻击，却被两个卫兵从后面袭击，直接被按在了地上。

西园寺一脸恼火地在黑尾的背上踩了几脚。

“别以为一个向导就能给你撑腰，而且，那个猖狂的月岛早晚是我们西园寺家的人。”

“你...喜欢萤？”黑尾刚要撑起身体就再次被西园寺踩回地面。

“喜欢？”西园寺像听了笑话般抬高声音，用鼻子笑了一声，“他不是万人迷吗？”

背后被西园寺用脚碾着，黑尾攥紧拳头忍耐着。

这就是赤苇说起过的，追求“能力婚姻”的代表？

“相貌一等，能力一等，得到这样的向导，我很快就能升到少将。”

西园寺的话印证了自己的想法，黑尾立刻在心里骂了一句“人渣”。

“西园寺少尉，您的脚放在了不该放的地方，也该抬起来了吧？”月岛的声音从上方传来，可黑尾背上的脚依旧没有抬起。

“跟我同级的人没有权利命令我吧？”西园寺又故意在黑尾的背上踩了几下。

“我只是好心提醒，”月岛的声音带着嘲笑之意，“若西园寺少尉落个擅用军刑的罪名遭到处分，西园寺家族的大名也会受辱吧？”

“我擅用军刑？”耐不住挑衅的西园寺声音尖锐起来，“一个mute闯入军区，又不肯乖乖就范，我只是例行公事，却被你污蔑擅用军刑？”

“谁说他是闯进来的？”

一张卡片掉在自己面前，让黑尾吓了一跳，他摸起卡片，发现那是普通人专用的军区通行卡。

“你，你这是！”

“什么？”

黑尾在月岛的声音中听到了笑意，然后，背上的脚不知怎么移开了，在他撑着身体爬起来的时候，身边传来西园寺呻吟的声音。

黑尾转过身，上方伸来月岛的手。

“能站起来吗？”

“能，我没事的。”黑尾把手递了过去，虽然说着没事，其实根本就站不稳，在被月岛扶到车上之后，黑尾轻轻喘着气。

“你对他用了精神攻击？”

“嗯。”月岛踩下油门。

“抱歉，又给你添麻烦了。”

“拿着那张卡吧，谁知道黑尾先生什么时候又跑过来。”

“你不生气吗？”

“生气？”月岛自嘲地笑了一声，“是黑尾先生自己不珍惜生命，我为什么要生气呢？”

他果然生气了。

黑尾叹了口气，看看月岛的侧脸，思考起要说些什么才能讨月岛的欢心来，结果直到被月岛带进黑塔的居住区，黑尾也没想到最佳选项，只好跟着月岛走进高级公寓的电梯。

“那个...这是哪里？”

“我住的地方。”

电梯在27楼停下了，黑尾看着月岛的背影，脚步踉跄地跟进玄关。

他刚进门就吃惊地张大嘴巴，看着简洁但充满高级感的宽敞客厅赞叹起来。

“真大啊，这么大的房子你一个人住？”

“是的。”月岛把军装外套脱掉，挂在门口的衣柜里，换上拖鞋，走到沙发上坐下。

“你的家人呢？”黑尾也跟了过去，在月岛旁边的位置上坐下。

“父母退役了，住在白塔南部，哥哥跟他的向导一起住。”

“你哥哥是哨兵？”

“是。”月岛从茶几下面的抽屉中拿出小药箱，看了一眼黑尾的腹部，“我帮你检查一下被打的地方吧？”

“哦，好。”黑尾傻愣愣地看着月岛为自己检查腹部和背部，在月岛说了句“骨头没事”之后，握住了月岛的手。

“黑尾先生？”没有防备的月岛显然吓了一跳。

黑尾表情严肃地看着月岛。

“萤。”

“嗯？”

“我是...普通人。”

“嗯。”

“那我是怎么通过军区大门的？第一次进去找你的时候，我甚至没注意到那个大门。”黑尾将自己的疑惑问了出来。

“......”月岛微微睁大眼睛，“黑尾先生是在问我吗？”

“啊...抱歉，我只是......”黑尾松开月岛的双手。

太阳穴疼了起来，眼睛也跟着一跳一跳的，额头上开始冒出汗水，好像只要用力思考的因时候就会变成这样。

黑尾皱着眉头，用手指捏了下眉心。

“我认为你不用多想。”月岛开口道。

“但这很奇怪吧？嘶...痛......”

黑尾用双手按住了太阳穴，然后，月岛的手覆在了自己的手上，被这样做了的黑尾全身都紧绷起来，吃惊地看着月岛，而月岛却继续慢慢靠近他，并把额头贴在了黑尾的额头上。

在他的记忆里，这是月岛第一次主动触碰自己。

心脏的跳动声让他浑身都颤抖起来，可头还是一跳一跳地痛着。面前的月岛已经摘掉了眼镜，明月般的眼眸就在自己眼前，黑尾只能呆呆地看着映在那副眼眸中自己的傻样。

“萤...？”

“请闭上眼睛，放松......”

黑尾听话地闭上了双眼。

但就算让他放松，维持这个姿势根本不可能不紧张，在黑尾偷偷睁开双眼时看到了月岛毛茸茸的睫毛，于是他开始用数月岛睫毛的方法分散注意力。

头似乎没有刚才痛了，也不知月岛做了什么，黑尾沙哑着嗓子问月岛，可月岛什么都没说。

月岛也睁开了眼睛，两人的视线交合在一起，连身体都仿佛被嵌入了磁铁的两极，黑尾终于忍不住吻上月岛的唇。

跟上次一样的触感，无论再体验几次都不够，黑尾将月岛慢慢压倒在沙发上，变换着角度吻着月岛。

在亲吻了一阵之后，黑尾握住了月岛的手。

“你会被哨兵抢走吗？”黑尾凝视着月岛的眼睛，很怕错过月岛的回答，连眨眼都舍不得。

“......”月岛微微睁大的双眸里带着些许痛苦，他没有摇头，也没有点头，在黑尾逼迫的眼神下才晃了晃手腕上的挂饰。

“黑尾先生是在在意这个吗？”

黑尾的心脏抽痛了一下。

“他究竟是谁？”

“是个...跟你完全不同的人。”

“完全不同？”

“乱糟糟的头发跟你柔顺的长发完全不同。”

“他是短发吗？”

月岛点了点头，伸手捏了捏黑尾的发梢。

“这边有刘海。”月岛的手在黑尾的左边额头上比划着。

“你喜欢短发？那我也剪短。”

月岛摇了摇头。

“黑尾先生喜欢甜食，会喝酒，对鱼不算感兴趣，但他几乎不吃甜食，是个和食派，最喜欢秋刀鱼。”

“可是你们没有在一起，他甚至连自己的精神体都没有让你看过。”黑尾咬着牙反驳。

“不是他没有让我看过，而是我根本看不到，”月岛的神色带着痛苦，“我那个时候还不是向导。”

不是向导？

就是说，那时候月岛还未觉醒？

“在你没有觉醒的时候，难道他跟别的向导结合了吗？！”黑尾愤怒道。

“不是的，”月岛摇摇头，“身为哨兵的他已经不在了。”

“咦？”黑尾惊讶地张张嘴。

不在了？

难道那个哨兵也跟藤目的哨兵一样殉职了吗？

还想再问的时候，月岛已经推开了他。

“黑尾先生的身体很结实，西园寺那几下，用不了几天就好了。”月岛从药箱里取出膏药贴，“把这个贴上就没问题了。”

“谢谢。”黑尾看着月岛修长的手指揭开了膏药贴的袋子，赶紧掀开衣服方便月岛帮自己上药。

“对了，你过来找我是有事吗？”

“我来送草莓果酱给你，”黑尾伸手去摸包里的瓶子，掏出后放在了茶几上。

月岛让黑尾转过身，在他的背部也贴上了药膏。

“你可以等我过去拿的。”

“其实还有一个原因，赤苇少校来找过我了，我很在意他说的话。”

“赤苇前辈找你？”月岛抬起头，左边的眉头皱了起来。

“他跟我说了强制结合的事情，说你之后很可能会面对那种事，尤其会被哨兵世家盯上。”黑尾看着月岛的眼睛，继续说道，“可是我无法死心。”

月岛转过身，他的衬衫慢慢从肩头滑下。

在黑尾涨红了脸的时候，他被月岛后颈下方的东西震惊了。

那是什么？鸟的纹身？

背对着自己的月岛开了口。

“看到那个图腾了吗？”

“是...鸟吗？”黑尾吞了吞口水。

“渡鸦。”

“渡鸦？”

渡鸦不是黑色的吗？但这只是白色的，难道是传说中的白色乌鸦？

“它现在是白色的原因，是我还未结合。”月岛把衣服穿好，在黑尾面前重新坐下，“黑尾先生，我是个向导，所以这个图腾得染上跟我结合的哨兵的颜色。”

“......”

“这无关我的意愿，只要我还有这个图腾，只要你不是哨兵，我们之间永远都有不能逃避的问题。”

黑尾静静看着月岛，拳头攥得紧紧的。

“就算你喜欢的哨兵已经不在了？”

“是。”月岛垂下眼眸，“而且你不是讨厌哨兵吗？”

“我只是觉得不甘心。”黑尾真心实意地说道，“你是向导，就只能选择哨兵，我是个普通人，就只能远远地爱着你，这不公平。”

“黑尾先生不会不清楚这个世界本来就不公平吧？”

“我知道，”黑尾痛苦地说道，“连隼人叔就劝我爱情是给对方需要的，而不是像我这样。”

黑尾伸手抚摸着月岛的脸颊。

“萤，你究竟是怎么看待我的？”黑尾看着月岛的眼睛，“你有一点点喜欢我吗？”

月岛没有说话，于是黑尾自嘲地笑了。

“如果你想，随时可以看穿我的想法，可我却不能读出你的心意，要是你希望我放弃，你就直白地告诉我。”

他用不容月岛逃避的眼神注视着月岛的双眸，两人僵持了几分钟，月岛终于咬咬嘴唇，颤抖着叹息道：

“理智告诉我从一开始就应该拒绝你。”

“因为你是向导？”

“是啊，是以‘绝对理性’为骄傲的向导。”月岛苦涩地抽动着嘴角，“可是我...”

月岛看向黑尾，仿佛下定决心一样，摘下眼镜，紧紧抿着的薄唇在黑尾的唇上轻轻碰了一下。

映入眼帘的月岛带着不知所措的感觉，他唇瓣微微张开，似乎在思考着该如何表达。

黑尾耐心等待月岛继续，但月岛却什么都说不出来了，他沉闷一阵之后伸手抓住了黑尾的胸前的布料，并把嘴唇送了过去。

唇再次相碰，月岛青涩的表现让黑尾浑身都发烫了起来，他握住月岛的细腰，将他的身体贴在自己身上，加重了亲吻。

舌尖滑入月岛的唇瓣，激烈的亲吻被笨拙地回应了，黑尾喘着粗气，搂紧了月岛的腰。他正慢慢松开月岛的唇，想向下探索月岛白皙的脖子时，眼前突然晃过一道黑影。

黑尾愣了一下，一边将手探入月岛的衬衫，一边问道：

“你家养猫了吗？”

“没有。”月岛微喘着回答，“为什么这么问？”

“我好像看到了黑色的东西...像是很大的猫......”

月岛睁大了双眼。

“你说...什么？”

“呃，我前些日子好像也看到了黑色野猫的身影，不过一晃就过去了，估计刚才也是野猫吧？”

“在27楼外面经过的野猫？”

“咦？”经月岛提醒，黑尾才意识到这里不是酒馆的后院，“大概是幻觉吧？”

他看着月岛投来不可置信的眼神，开始为自己打破方才甜蜜又炙热气氛懊恼。

“你说你好像看到了黑色的大猫？”

“应该是幻觉。”

月岛微张着嘴唇，直勾勾地盯着黑尾的眼睛，从未被月岛这样注视过的黑尾不自然地轻咳一声，突然就被月岛抱住了。

“萤？”被吓了一跳的黑尾身体僵硬了一下，也回抱住月岛，“那个...虽然你主动投怀送抱让我很高兴......”

肩头传来月岛闷闷的声音。

“如果你是哨兵的话，应该会是个跟我有共鸣的哨兵吧？”

“你希望我是个哨兵吗？”

“......抱歉，我有些奇怪，”月岛轻轻推开了黑尾，头无力地垂着，肩头在轻轻颤抖着，“请...不要在意我的反应。”

黑尾按住月岛的脸颊，将它抬起，发现月岛已经闭上了眼睛，似乎在尽力掩藏着什么情绪。

“你不奇怪。”黑尾吻了吻月岛的眼睛。

而且，你的期望也不奇怪。

黑尾打起精神冲月岛一笑，在月岛唇上用力亲了一下。

“我先回去了，过几天再来找你。”

 

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

【六】

 

虽然十分在意让月岛怀念的那个哨兵，但那毕竟是过去式了，即便自己还是会忍不住嫉妒那个从未见过的哨兵，可对于黑尾来说，现在最重要的就是调查是否有24岁之后才觉醒的哨兵先例。

也不知道是不是压力过大的关系，最近的黑尾总觉得口味变淡了许多，听觉似乎也因神经绷紧而敏锐了不少，神经质到连睡觉时都嫌弃被子的布料不舒适。

“如果你是哨兵的话，应该会是个跟我有共鸣的哨兵吧？”

如果这是月岛的愿望，那么自己愿意为此而努力，黑尾从哨兵客人口中打探到了黑市流传的觉醒催化药物，决定去试一试。

在街头情报贩子手中买到了黑市的资料，黑尾等天黑之后找到了郊区的“酒店街”，看着灯红酒绿的狭窄街道和站在街边穿着暴露的拉客女，黑尾加快脚步，在第三个路口右转，穿到巷子最里面的店。

推开生锈的门，黑尾走进去，看到一个白发老头儿正叼着烟，拿着老旧的游戏机猛按。

“您好，打扰了。”

老头儿没有理他，黑尾又往里面挪动一步，加大声音。

“您好，打扰了！”

老头不耐烦地“啧”了一声，抬眼瞥了黑尾一眼。

“买什么？”

“您这里有催化觉醒的药吧？”黑尾尽量让自己的声音听起来礼貌一些，而老头儿却依旧将注意力集中在游戏机上，直到黑尾等到不耐烦，才把游戏机猛地扣在桌子上，骂骂咧咧地走进房间，拿着一个小瓶子走了出来。

“10万一瓶。”

“这么贵？”

“爱买不买。”老头儿哼了一声，把小瓶扔给他，拽出别在腰间的烟管，放在嘴边嘬了嘬。

“这个真的有效吗？”黑尾半信半疑地掏出现金，还好他之前就想到药会很贵，所以带了不少钱来。

见老头儿没有回答，黑尾想着干脆喝了再说，直接拧开瓶盖一饮而尽，他擦擦嘴唇，发现那老头儿又开始苦战，实在看不下去了才抢过游戏机。

“老板，您一直按圈才会这么快被KO。”

“啊？不然还要按什么？这样不是才能攻击吗？！”

老头儿虽然凶巴巴的，还是凑过去看黑尾示范如何通关，嘟囔着“这么简单”又把游戏机抢了回去。

黑尾看着老头儿沉浸在自己的世界，心想药也买了，跟老头儿也没法交流，还是先回去等等看效果吧，眼前突然一花，痛苦地扶住柜台，大吐特吐起来。

“喂！你搞什么啊！”

老头儿嚷嚷着走了过来，但黑尾已经连胃液都吐出来了。

“抱...歉......”

他刚刚说完就被老头拽着领子扔到了脏兮兮的沙发上，黑尾迷迷糊糊地躺着，听到老头拨通了某人的电话。

“赶紧过来，有个小子快不行了。”

虽然很想吐槽，可黑尾确实什么力气都没有，只感觉到头痛得不行，但又睡不着。就这么躺了不知道多久，黑尾听到了推门的声音。

“那孩子在哪？”

这个声音好熟悉。

黑尾努力睁开眼睛，看到一脸惊愕的藤目正张大嘴巴看他。

“铁朗？”

“隼人...叔？”

嘴里被立刻塞入一颗胶囊，因为是藤目给的东西，黑尾放心地咽了下去。

“渡部叫我过来，说是有个小子快死了，没想到是你，”藤目一脸无奈，“刚才给你吃了药，一会儿你就没事儿了。”

“那个......”

“看来你是真心喜欢月岛小弟啊。”藤目拉了把破破烂烂的椅子，在黑尾旁边坐下，“都等不及来黑市了？”

“那个...药，是隼人叔...做的？”

“是啊，”藤目承认，“不过其实没什么用。”

“......”黑尾艰难地撑着身体，“还我十万块。”

在一旁坐着抽烟的老头突然尖锐地叫了一声“不退！”

于是藤目笑了笑，跟黑尾说他会还钱给黑尾。

“这药你用不了，只是骗骗小孩子的，不过确实有那么一点催化的作用。如果是一个能觉醒的孩子用，大概可以提前几个月觉醒吧。”藤目看着脸色苍白的黑尾，叹了口气，“月岛小弟跟你说什么了？让你这么着急？”

“他说如果我是个哨兵，一定跟他有共鸣。”黑尾老实回答。

藤目愣了一下，哈哈大笑起来。

“只是这样你就沉不住气了？”

被藤目嘲笑了，但黑尾连反驳的力气都没有，吃了胶囊后头的确没有刚才疼了，身体还是没什么力气。

“我送你回去，今晚好好睡一觉吧。”藤目扶起黑尾，架着黑尾向门口走去。

“隼人叔，我不能成为哨兵吗？”黑尾转头看着藤目，藤目愣了一下，像疼爱小孩的父亲一样摸了摸黑尾的头。

“想太多会头痛的。”

黑尾攥紧了拳头，一声不吭地上了藤目的车。

藤目回避了自己的问题，这就说明，自己没有希望了吧。

他越想越消沉，被藤目送回家后立刻疲惫地倒在床上。

好吵......黑尾捂住耳朵。

已经是深夜了，外面驶过的车子竟然发出那么大的声音。

他在床上翻来覆去，半天也睡不着觉，折腾几个小时后才进入浅眠，却又陷入了噩梦中。

梦中的自己被封在无尽的黑暗中，无论跑向哪个方向都寻找不到出口，当筋疲力尽的时候，黑尾在周围看到了晃动的影子，那些影子分散成不同的噪音，把黑尾折磨到发疯。

好不容易从梦中挣扎着醒来，黑尾浑身都是汗水，他因惊吓急促喘息着，从床头拿起月岛的照片。

伸手抚摸着月岛的脸颊，黑尾的嘴唇颤抖了起来。

“或许我无法回应你的期待了。”

黑尾语调沉重地说道，将照片放在胸前，这时，通讯器响了，黑尾刚按下接听触键，母亲焦急的声音就传了过来。

“小铁！你没事吗？”

“我没事啊，怎么了？”

“你还问怎么了？隼人给你爸打电话，说你跑到黑市买禁药，被他带回来了！”

听着母亲担忧的声音，黑尾深吸一口气，决定向母亲坦白。

“老妈，我喜欢上一个人。”

“啊？我在说禁药的事情，你......”

“我喜欢上一个向导。”

黑尾打断母亲的话，那边终于沉默了，半天才发出惊呼。

“向导？”

“你们可能没见过吧，他好像觉醒的很晚，那时候你们已经退役了。”

“什么向导有那么大魅力？”

“大概是辉夜姬下凡？”黑尾笑了笑，“应该是吧，毕竟名字里也有‘月’字。”

“你以为你是被辉夜姬爱着的御帝啊？”母亲吐槽道，“他叫什么？”

“萤，月岛萤。”

“月岛萤？”母亲在重复了一遍之后就沉默了，黑尾连续叫了她好几声都没有回音。

以为是通讯不好，黑尾准备挂断，这时又传来母亲严肃的声音。

“小铁，你相信命运吗？”

“哈？”

这么一本正经说着“命运”的人完全不像母亲。

“你要是想成为哨兵，那就成为吧。”

“啥？”黑尾完全听不懂母亲的意思了。

一会儿“命运”，一会儿“想成为就成为”，连藤目都回避了自己的问题，就算自己“想成为”也不可能做到“就成为”啊。

“对了，我突然想起来有些事情要做，先挂了哦。”

“咦？喂？喂！”

电话被母亲单方面挂断，黑尾叹了口气。

“搞什么啊......还命运...还想成为就成为......”

黑尾嘟囔着。

要是一切都是命运，那他和月岛之间的命运又算什么？

一个登记过的向导，一个成年的普通人，要是没什么关联也就算了，偏偏自己还爱上了对方，还爱得要死。

黑尾看着通讯器，调出月岛的号码，想了半天又把调回到主屏幕。

给月岛打电话又能说什么呢？汇报一下觉醒失败的情况？黑尾深吸一口气爬了起来。

总之，先为今晚的营业做准备吧，毕竟已经好几天没有营业了，再颓废下去就只能喝西北风了。

黑尾去浴室冲了澡，下楼收拾起吧台。

他默念着“转换心情振作心情”了好几遍，用抹布用力擦着吧台，突然被一直黑色的大猫挡住了前方。

这该不会就是那个跑得很快的黑影吧？

大猫正悠闲地坐在吧台旁边舔爪子，黑尾咽下唾沫，推开吧台的门，走了过去，而大猫也抬起头，绕着黑尾走了一圈。

黑尾蹲了下来，发觉那只大猫跟蹲着的自己一样高，而且这只大猫好像不是猫，而是豹子。

“呃...你是从哪里跑出来的？动物园？”黑尾打量着豹子光泽的毛皮。

黑豹打了个哈欠，慵懒地伸出舌头，舔舔黑尾的脸。

黑豹是跟人类这样亲密的动物吗？还是说他只是想尝尝自己的味道？黑尾好奇地打量黑豹，没过几秒就烦躁地捂住了耳朵。

“到底是谁家在装修啊！！！！”

住在这种独门别院还能听到装修的声音，可想而知那个人家弄出的声音到底有多大了。

黑尾烦躁地站起来在吧台旁边踱步，黑豹也跟着站了起来，绕在黑尾身边打转，一人一豹直到快转晕的时候才停下来，直接坐在地板上喘气。

“你干嘛跟着我转圈？这个时候要食物也太不会读气氛了吧？！”

黑豹甩甩尾巴，完全不理会黑尾的责问，走进厨房找了个宽松一些的地方伸了个懒腰，趴下打盹。

于是黑尾也气呼呼地转过身，继续做起营业前的准备。

在凌晨打样之后，疲惫不堪地黑尾揉着太阳穴走上二楼，在自己的床边看到了舒舒服服趴着的黑豹，挪动着爬上床，伸手拍了一下黑豹的头，然后被黑豹甩起来的尾巴抽了一下脸。

“痛！”黑尾嗷嗷大叫，也不顾着睡觉了，跳下床薅着黑豹的尾巴摆出要跟它决一死战的造型，结果被黑豹跳起来一爪子推到床上，并压在了他的身上。

“给我下去！”

黑豹在他的胸口上趴下。

“喂！你这样我怎么睡觉？！”

黑豹打了个哈欠。

“......”

黑尾没有力气跟黑豹折腾了。

黑豹虽然很大只，可趴在他的胸口上也没有让他喘不上气，于是困到眼皮打架的黑尾干脆把它当成毛毯，直接睡了过去。

之后的几天，黑豹一直都在酒馆里慵懒地打盹或闲逛，黑尾大发善心喂它肉排也不吃。

“你不饿吗？”

黑豹看了黑尾一眼，甩了甩优雅的尾巴。

“你该不会是准备饿急了吞了我吧？”黑尾一脸嫌弃，黑豹却伸出舌头舔了舔黑尾的手。

“就算你对我示好也没用，我一点都不喜欢你，”黑尾对着黑豹自言自语，“我喜欢的人，手腕上就戴着跟你一样的挂饰。”

黑豹摇了摇尾巴。

“你干嘛一直摇尾巴啊，又不是狗，猫科动物要优雅高傲才行。”黑尾板起脸教育起黑豹来，但黑豹只是打了个哈欠，不理他了。

“这时候又不听话了，”黑尾无奈地眨眨眼，“真没劲，一想到你跟萤喜欢的哨兵的精神体是同一个物种，我就很想把你炖了做豹子汤。”

黑豹睁开眼睛，一双金色的眼睛直直盯着黑尾的眼睛。

“干嘛？小心我真的把你做成豹子汤！”

金色的眼睛继续直勾勾地盯着黑尾。

“你瞪我也没用，要是记得动物园的大门了，就赶紧回去。”

黑豹歪了歪头。

“卖萌也没用！谁叫你跟那个该死的精神体一模一样！”

等等，跟那个该死的精神体一模一样？

黑尾愣住了。

精神体？

黑豹的...精神体？

头突然刺痛了一下，让黑尾差点站不住，他弓着腰，按住了太阳穴，无法继续思考，就在这时，门口的风铃响了，闯入的男声在叫自己的名字。

黑尾脸色苍白地回过头。

“赤苇...少校？”黑尾摇晃地站了起来，他死撑着身体看着赤苇，本能地感觉到......是月岛出事了。

“上层要给月岛强制结合......”

“你说什么？！”黑尾瞪红了双眼，激动地揪住赤苇的衣领。

“要是不想失去他，就跟我过去。”赤苇的声音依旧那么平静，这令黑尾暴躁起来。

都这个节骨眼上了他怎么还这么沉得住气！！！

黑豹走了过来，低吼了一声，注意到黑豹的赤苇双眼睁大了一倍。

“黑尾先生，我认为您现在应该先调整状态。”

黑尾可没空听话，直接揪着赤苇的领子跑出酒馆。

“喂！车钥匙！！！”

“请先放开我，”赤苇挣开黑尾的手，拿出遥控钥匙按了一下，黑尾在门开了的同时立刻占领了副驾驶的位置，而赤苇也识趣地坐上主驾驶。

车门正要关上的时候，黑豹一跃而上，在车子的后座上坐下。

“喂，你怎么也跟来了？”

“带着它吧。”赤苇踩下油门。

车子飞奔出去，黑尾反复深呼吸着，试图让自己疼痛难忍的头恢复正常，可却毫无办法。

他跟月岛上次见面是在一周之前，只是这么几天月岛就要被强制结合？黑尾无法接受。

在不知道深呼吸了多少次后，车子终于停了下来，黑尾立刻下车朝前方跑去。

“再往前跑300米就到了。”赤苇和黑豹也跟了上来。

如赤苇所言，黑尾果真在一分钟后看到了月岛和五个男人对峙的场景，他朝月岛冲了过去，却被什么东西拦住了，因为用力太猛，黑尾被撞倒在地上。

“这是哨兵放出的‘隔层’，”赤苇冷静地解释道，“用普通的撞击是不能撞破的。”

黑尾焦躁地爬了起来，眼睛紧紧盯着月岛。

“你他妈是在解说吗！”

“我是在陈述事实。”

“你在搞什么啊！跑来告诉我萤要被强制结合，然后带我过来，让我亲眼看着他被毁了吗！”

黑尾愤怒地吼叫着，头已经痛到影响了视觉，身体也迟钝了起来，但黑尾告诉自己绝对不能这样失去意识。

他要把月岛从这个地方带走。

他绝对要把月岛带走。

黑尾松开赤苇，用力捶着所谓的“隔层”，但赤苇没有骗自己，这种“隔层”的确不能靠力气冲破。

“月岛现在在对那些哨兵使用精神控制和情感攻击，但人数确实太多，而且对方都是上级哨兵。”赤苇继续用冷静的语气向黑尾解释。

“强制结合难道不是一个哨兵对一个向导吗？为什么安排了五个人？！”

“因为...呃，月岛他不肯结合，反抗得太厉害了，所以才安排了这些哨兵来制服他，能最先将引出结合热的药物打在月岛脖子后面的哨兵就是他强制结合的对象。”

“搞什么啊！”黑尾用力捶了一下“隔层”。

他明明能听到月岛的声音，却碰不到月岛的手，甚至连对方的脸都看不清了。

但是......怎么好像被月岛叫了名字......

黑尾动了动耳朵。

“黑尾先生！”

啊，果然是萤，萤，别怕，我现在就带你离开......

黑尾伸手感触着“隔层”，因为视线越来越模糊，他干脆闭上了眼睛。

现在该怎么办？要怎么才能冲破这个该死的“隔层”？

他在这时听到了野兽的吼声，然后，手掌摸着的东西渐渐消失了。黑尾惊讶地睁开眼睛，模糊的视线中飞来一只黑色的大鸟。

这是什么？

黑尾眯起眼睛。

渡...鸦？

他的身体突然强烈震动了一下，声音仿佛从血液传输到了大脑，身体也听从大脑的指挥，艰难地挪动脚步。

有人在呼唤他，所以他要到那个人所在的地方去。

强烈的心跳声盖过了脑中混乱的声音，就在这时，黑尾终于碰到了他所熟悉的、体温有些冰凉的身体。

“黑尾前辈？”

前辈？

黑尾前辈？

好像在哪里听到过这个称呼......

这个声音是谁的？

是...萤的......

黑尾努力睁大双眼，痛苦地喘着气，心脏开始刺痛。

这里的噪音好大......

头痛、耳膜痛，连皮肤都火辣辣的痛。

心脏猛烈收缩着，旁边有拳头挥了过来，感受到了深深的敌意，但自己竟然在意识模糊的时候回击了回去。

在感叹神奇的时候，黑尾搂住了月岛的腰，从身后环绕住月岛，紧紧护着月岛的后颈。

“萤......”

黑尾虚弱地吐出月岛的名字。

“黑尾前辈？你还好吗？”

“嗯，没事...我......”

他咬紧牙关，又听到了“嘿嘿嘿！”的吵闹声音，在确认这声音的主人对自己毫无敌意，黑尾把全部力气用在抱紧月岛上。

好痛...脑袋好像要爆炸了一样......

“萤...我的......我的.........”

黑尾喃喃自语，曾感受过的那阵冷淡却带着温柔的触感探了进来。

啊...这是什么呢......

是...谁......

黑尾紧紧抱着月岛，陷入了昏迷。

 

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

【七】

 

“你知道草莓花的花语吗？”

......

“所谓‘勇敢的恋情’，指的就是我对你。”

......

那次，是在自家后院培育的草莓田旁吻了月岛，也是那次，自己第一次叫了月岛的名字。

酸酸甜甜的吻，好像没有完全成熟的草莓一样，让黑尾沉迷不已。

他爱上月岛无关身份，一直努力了两年才让月岛答应了交往的请求，可却在交往几个月后的任务中受了重伤。

由于第一次接S级任务的自己缺少经验，又没有绑定的向导，在任务中不仅被敌军的向导混淆了五感，连感官系统都被破坏了。

那个时候，自己的世界只剩下了无尽的黑暗，一直反复做着同一个梦，在那个梦中，只有扭曲的黑色影子不停围在自己身旁，将他束缚其中，用孤独不断摧残着他的精神。

而现在，无尽的黑暗中终于被打开一个小小的缝隙，一只只萤火虫飞了进来，让黑尾的眼前有了弱小的微光。

蜷缩着身体的黑尾慢慢睁开眼睛，他发现萤火虫越来越多，聚集在一起，将弯月的形状一点一点填满，最终成为了一整个圆月。

黑暗的世界被冷清又温柔的月光照亮，黑尾向月亮伸出手，那些萤火虫就飞舞排成了一只纤细修长的大手，握住了黑尾的手。

脑中一整块黑色的东西似乎在慢慢散开，温柔的萤火之光涌了进来。

黑尾睁开了双眼，映入眼帘的是月色的短发和白皙的后颈。

“......”

啊啊，自己真是睡昏头了，怎么能把辉夜姬抱在怀里呢？黑尾傻笑着想道。

怀里的人动了一下，沙哑的声音传到黑尾耳中。

“可以松开我了吗？”

黑尾愣了一下，顺从地松开手，月岛转过身体，用跟梦中月亮一样颜色的眼睛注视着自己。

“......”黑尾看呆了。

“喂...怎么了？是哪里不舒服吗？”

看着明月般的眼睛露出担忧的神色，黑尾伸出手，试图确认在自己身边的人究竟是不是幻影。

“...萤......”他在触碰到光滑的皮肤时才安心下来，在月岛应声之后立刻把他搂回到怀里。

“喂！怎么又抱过来？”月岛的声音有些困扰。

“嘘，让我抱会儿。”黑尾把头埋进月岛的颈窝。

“......你已经抱了两天了。”

“咦？”

“你睡了两天。”

“啊...抱歉。”

黑尾依依不舍地放松力度，让月岛能用较为舒适的姿势躺在自己怀里。

发觉他的眼眶有些红，黑尾摸了摸月岛的眼角。

“怎么哭了？”

“没有。”

“那是一直没睡？”

“因为你的精神图景太乱了，所有东西都打结缠成一团，压迫了你的感观神经，不太好修复。”月岛小声解释。

“啊...好像的确是，我的感觉就是脑子里都是黑色。”

“那现在呢？”月岛紧紧盯着黑尾。

“现在不是黑色了，”黑尾戳戳月岛的眉心，注视着他的眼睛，“我好像在黑色的空间里呆了很久，那里什么都没有，我很孤独......”

黑尾向月岛描述着自己的梦。

“后来，终于有萤火虫闯了进来，它们在黑色中飞舞着，慢慢组成了一个圆月，我的世界被照亮了，而且......”

黑尾看向月岛。

“我的五感恢复了。”

“真的？”月岛看向黑尾的目光有些胆怯，于是黑尾笑着握紧了他的手。

“真的。”

“那...记忆呢？”

“恢复了。”

“......”

“然后呢？萤就没有其他想问的了吗？”

“......”

月岛有些害羞地移开视线，轻轻说了句“不知道该问什么”。

“多亏了萤，我才能离开那个黑暗又孤独的地方。”

黑尾郑重地向月岛道谢，但月岛只是轻轻摇了摇头。

“你之前摄入了延迟觉醒类的药物，如果不是药效淡了，就算刺激你的精神领域也没用。”

“咦？”

药物？

他之前花10万块买的药不是催化觉醒的药吗？

黑尾正想再问一下药的事情，就被门外欢快的女声打断了。

“哎呀，醒了醒了！”

喜气洋洋的母亲走了进来，她身后跟着父亲和藤目。

“老妈，老爸，还有隼人叔？你们怎么来了？”

“怎么？有了老婆忘了娘？”

“什么跟什么啊......”黑尾虽然反驳着，实际上却非常满意母亲的说辞，倒是怀里的月岛有些尴尬地推开了他。

“阿姨好。”月岛坐起来向黑尾母亲打招呼，黑尾母亲听到后一脸歉意地走了过来，拉住了月岛的手。

“小萤，之前，因为我儿子的事情伤害了你，现在又来厚着脸皮希望你能做他的向导，我知道这十分不像话......”

“等等！老妈，之前是指什么？”黑尾激动地插嘴。

于是黑尾母亲向黑尾说起他昏迷期间的事情。

“看到你变成那个样子，我一下子昏了头，把你深陷感官神游的事情都怪在了小萤的头上，当时还说了很多难听的话，”黑尾母亲一脸自责，“你一直醒不过来，你爸就拜托隼人试着进入你的精神图景，但是不行。”

黑尾看向藤目，见藤目的表情也凝重了起来。

“没办法，我只好给你灌了隔绝感官的药。”藤目解释道，“后来干脆用输液的方式把药物打在你的血液中。”

这就是月岛提到的“延迟觉醒类的药物”吗？

“所以，后来我因为失感才醒了过来？”

“对，但是你因此失去了哨兵时期的所有记忆，然后，我发现你的精神浅层可以探入，就对你进行了精神暗示，让你不去回忆过去的事情，这就是为什么你只要一想到哨兵就会头痛的原因。”

“不过，我真的没有想到小萤会在那个时间觉醒，”黑尾母亲一脸歉疚地看向月岛，“我为之前的话道歉，真的很对不起，这些年你也受了很多苦吧？”

月岛只是淡淡地说了一句“已经过去了”。

没想到在他昏迷的时候竟然发生了那么多事，黑尾搂紧了月岛的肩膀。

“如各位所见，我现在正在跟萤享受再次相遇的感动，大家可以先回避了。”

“你这孩子！要不是我出了这个主意，你能恢复五感找回记忆吗！哨兵还真是薄情！”

黑尾的母亲尖叫起来，明明自己就是个哨兵，还骂哨兵薄情，黑尾叹了口气。

或许他之前也想不到就算变成普通人也会再次爱上月岛吧，不过这样也好，经历了这些之后，黑尾也能更加确定自己独一无二的伴侣只能是月岛。

这样想着的黑尾加重了抱着月岛的力度，在他头上亲昵地蹭了蹭。

“哎呀，老公，你看到了吗！儿子在咱们面前秀恩爱！”

黑尾母亲立刻一脸委屈，钻进丈夫的怀里，黑尾父亲温柔地笑了，搂住妻子的肩膀，慈爱地看向黑尾。

“铁朗，你和萤君先好好休息吧。”

体贴的父亲说完就搂着母亲离开了，藤目也笑着道别，黑尾刚想跟月岛腻歪一会儿，就又来了新的访客。

木兔一进门就兴奋地跟黑尾炫耀自己成为首席哨兵的事情，完全没有来探病的样子，好在贴心的赤苇及时按住了木兔的嘴。

“黑尾前辈看起来气色不错。”赤苇微笑道。

黑尾还没回答，吵闹的木兔就挣开了赤苇的手，一脸兴奋地插嘴：

“对了！黑尾你看到了吧？月他现在是不是超厉害！虽然1对5个上级哨兵还是有些吃力，不过已经非常不错了！”

“咦？你说什么？”

“你不是看到了吗？就那天的练习啊！”

“等等？练习？”

黑尾一头雾水地看看月岛，又看看赤苇。

“是的，练习。”赤苇微笑着解释，“抱歉，我骗了黑尾前辈，但您母亲找到我，希望我能帮她演好这场戏，最开始我也没想到这种电视剧桥段能成功。”

“啥？”黑尾的嘴巴张成“O”型，“萤，你也知道这件事吗？”

月岛摇了摇头。

“我只是听说要练习一对五。”

“......”黑尾扶住额头，“喂，你们演戏，好歹也要告诉萤一声吧？万一出了差错怎么办？！”

“所以光太郎在黑尾前辈昏倒之前就出手帮忙了。”

黑尾看看依旧从容的赤苇，无奈地叹了口气。

他了解自己的母亲，也知道这样蹩脚的剧本一定出自母亲之手。现在想想，这出剧本简直漏洞百出，当时的自己也真是冲昏了头脑，竟然完全没有怀疑......

“不过的确有用吧，证据就是黑尾前辈已经恢复了五感，”赤苇挑起眉头笑了，“被月岛亲自修复精神图景和感官系统，应该是很多哨兵的梦想吧，黑尾前辈还真是幸运。”

“就是啊！黑尾你该反省！”木兔也凑过来插嘴，“月可是一直在等你呢！”

“好了，光太郎，黑尾前辈刚刚恢复，让他们两个单独聊一聊吧，”赤苇推着木兔的肩膀，冲月岛一笑，“月岛，你也好好休息，之后见。”

只剩下黑尾和月岛的房间终于安静下来。

“那个，”黑尾挠挠后脑勺，“抱歉，我让你等了这么久。”

“彼此彼此。”

他们相互看着对方，然后心照不宣地笑了，在黑尾想要亲吻月岛的时候，月岛的肚子叫了起来，于是他叫护士送来了食物，拉月岛起来吃饭。

看着吃得有些急促的月岛，黑尾轻轻笑了一声。

“......两天没吃饭了。”月岛红着脸解释。

“抱歉，我没有笑话你的意思，只是觉得你很可爱。”

这样说了，月岛立刻反驳道“才不可爱”。

黑尾笑着夹了一块鱼肉送到月岛嘴边。

“很好吃哦。”

月岛犹豫了一下，还是接受了黑尾的喂食。

“又变成喜欢吃鱼的黑尾前辈了。”月岛一边咀嚼着鲜嫩的鱼肉，一边嘟囔着。

“所以黑尾前辈和黑尾先生，你喜欢哪个？”

“......”

这个问题似乎让月岛很困扰，但黑尾还是一直看着月岛，等待着他的回答。

“都不喜欢。”

“欸！！！！”

黑尾大叫起来，月岛终于露出恶作剧小孩般的笑容。两人笑闹着吃过晚饭，黑尾又把月岛拖回到床上。

“萤，你觉醒之后也来找过我吗？”

“嗯，”月岛点点头，“可是我一觉醒就被送到向导学校了，等我毕业之后，你们一家已经从黑塔区搬走了，后来我从赤苇前辈那里听到你失感的事情......”

“你会出现在城郊区，跟我有一点点关系吗？”

“...有哨兵说起过那边的酒馆，提到了你的名字......”月岛的脸颊有些红，“最开始只想看看你过得好不好......”

“那你为什么不告诉我以前的事情呢？”黑尾用手指怜爱地摩挲着月岛的脸颊。

“你都已经不记得了，我不知道怎么开口...”月岛垂下眼眸，“而且黑尾前辈本来就不怎么喜欢哨兵，我想你是不是用普通人的身份活下去更幸福。”

月岛咬咬嘴唇。

“没想到你竟然又说喜欢我，还用那种语气逼问我对你的看法......”

原来自己让月岛这样矛盾吗？黑尾心痛起来。

“对不起，要是我早点想起来就好了，不过，就算记不起来了，我还是会爱上你，”黑尾苦涩地笑了笑，“你看，我连失忆的时候，都只记得你的喜好。”

“我才没有留长发的喜好。”月岛小声吐槽。

“出院我就去剪头发。”黑尾立刻表态，“萤喜欢我留什么样的发型，我就剪什么样的。”

“也没必要吧...”月岛的耳尖红了，不过心情似乎好了许多。

“以后，我不会再让月亮哭泣了。”黑尾凝视着月色的双眸，紧紧抱住了月岛。

 

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**【八】**

 

出院后，黑尾果真剪短了头发，月岛看到恢复原有发型的黑尾时有些惊讶。

“喜欢我短发还是长发？”

这样向月岛征求意见的时候，月岛回答了“怎样都好”。

黑尾现在恢复了五感，但能力没有完全恢复，好在出院之后木兔一直帮助他训练，黑尾的速度力量才有所进步。

偶尔月岛会跟他搭档着训练，两人也进行了简单的精神结合，可黑尾发现一旦体会了哨兵向导配合的妙处，就有些依赖起月岛来。

若这样下去，作为哨兵的一方根本无法进步，为了不让自己产生依赖心理，黑尾便暂时只做哨兵的专门训练。

他因为恢复了哨兵的能力，必须要搬回黑塔区，月岛也提议过他可以先住自己那里，但黑尾拒绝了这个对自己有绝对诱惑力的邀请，卖掉酒馆，在黑塔区买了一个有后院的小型洋房，并在后院里盖了一间玻璃花房。

平常跟月岛在一起的时候，就陷入过结合热的状态，每到这个时候只好依靠抑制剂来控制热度，他决定在能成为配得上月岛的哨兵之前，绝不依靠绑定来让自己变强。

每日每夜的训练非常艰辛，可是月岛之前也是这样熬过来的，一想到这点，黑尾就坚持了下来。他在归队之后又接了几次A级任务，最开始的时候一人上阵十分辛苦，可后来的时候就变得轻松许多，也因此受到了上层的肯定。

第二年，在草莓花期到来的时候，黑尾邀请月岛来自己家里的玻璃花房赏花。

月光从玻璃花房的上方照射进来，虽不及白日那般明亮，但小小的草莓花在月光下显得非常温柔。

黑豹和渡鸦正靠在一起打盹，这两只精神体的主人和之前一样，并排蹲在地上。

“下个月，应该就能结出草莓来吧？”黑尾指着一朵草莓花，语调有些兴奋，“你看，这朵已经长出果实的形状了！”

黑尾转头看向月岛，只见月岛也观察起自己提到的那朵草莓花，还伸出手指轻轻碰了下花蕊的部分，有种童真的可爱感。

“萤......”

“嗯？”

在月岛转头看向自己的时候，黑尾笑着在他唇上亲了一下，歪头欣赏起月岛微红的脸颊。

真可爱。

黑尾在内心感叹道。

已经亲吻过不知多少次了，月岛还是无法习惯，每次亲他就能看到他脸红的模样。

明明在害羞，可却偏要强装镇定，这一点也非常可爱。

黑尾看着自己喜欢的人，越看越满意。

“萤，你知道草莓花的花语吗？”

月岛无奈地皱起眉头。

“黑尾前辈问过很多遍了吧，是‘有勇气的恋情’。”

“正确！”黑尾笑着从胸前的口袋里掏出一颗成熟的草莓果实，递到月岛眼前，“那你知道草莓果实的象征意义吗？”

“草莓果实？”月岛茫然地眨眨眼。

“草莓果实的象征意义就是，”黑尾凑到了月岛唇边，深情注视着那双闪烁萤色的双眸，“甜蜜的恋情......”

他魅惑地轻声低语，吻上月岛的嘴唇。

玻璃花房中很快就布满了信息素的味道，那种香甜让黑尾的身体和头脑一同发热，他能感受到此刻的月岛也是如此。

强烈的共鸣在心中膨胀，在渴求着月岛的同时，黑尾也被月岛渴求着，仿佛对方的唇舌有魔力一般，急不可耐地交换着对方的津液。

呼吸越发粗重，浅尝辄止的吻根本无法满足内心的欲望，黑尾揉着月岛脑后的头发，恨不得立刻将他吞进肚子。

黑尾的手扣着月岛的后背，在站起的同时也将月岛拉了起来，抱着被吻到腿软的月岛，用最快速度冲回卧室。

“嗯...哈......”

月岛平常冰凉的身体也变得炙热，他白皙的手臂挂在黑尾脖子上，喘息着吻了吻黑尾的脖子。

“喂，别再煽动我了...”

黑尾喘着粗气把月岛压倒在床上。

“不是...是...结合热......”月岛反驳了一句就咬紧嘴唇，黑尾能看得出他在拼命维持理性。

“你结合热发作还不是因为我？”黑尾舔着嘴唇笑了，压在月岛的身上，捏着月岛的下巴，将舌头伸了进去。

柔软的舌头相互缠绕，黑尾为月岛越来越甜蜜的气味着了魔。他喘息着松开月岛的唇，在他透着淡粉色的脖子上咬了一口，顺着脖子舔了上去。

“唔...！”月岛的肩膀颤动了一下，双手按住黑尾的脸颊，跟黑尾对上了视线。

“黑尾少尉，今天怎么不打抑制剂了？”

月岛轻声笑了，声音带着致命的蛊惑。

“该叫黑尾少校了。”黑尾更正月岛，扯开衬衫的扣子，看到月岛胸前已经挺立起来的乳尖，黑尾一边看着月岛的眼睛，一边低头含咬住小小的淡色肉粒。

月岛立刻缩紧肚子蜷缩起来。

克制不住的呻吟声穿透黑尾的耳膜，他放开涨红的肉粒，拉起月岛的双腿，颤抖着解开了对方的腰带，将裤子扯了下来。

月岛的吐息十分炙热，双臂撑着身体，双腿中的内裤已经被顶起，顶端的位置被体液浸湿，看起来十分淫靡。

黑尾继续扒光了自己，将头埋进月岛的胯间。

他隔着布料在湿润的顶端上轻咬了一口，单手摩挲着光洁的大腿根部。

“你怎么连这里都是甜的？”黑尾脱掉月岛的内裤，用手捏了一把月岛不断流出液体的前端，将手指伸进月岛的嘴中，在敏感的舌苔上揉搓着。

“唔...嗯嗯......！”月岛扭动起纤腰，眼中渗出泪水，身体不受控制地颤抖起来。

第一次看到月岛的裸体，竟然是在结合热的状态下看到的，黑尾兴奋到双眼充血，连好好探索这具身体的余力都没有了，他把手指抽了出来，打开月岛的双腿，将手指伸向月岛的后穴。

那里在被碰到的时候轻轻缩了一下，好像害羞的花蕾，但在黑尾猛力进入的时候又紧紧包裹着手指，不让黑尾离开。

他在窄洞里搅动几下，抽了出来，拍了拍月岛的屁股。

他的向导，已经为他打开了身体，现在要做的只有进入一个选择——黑尾架起月岛的双腿，狠狠挺入。

“嗯啊......！”月岛抓紧床单，脖子后仰，双腿试图夹紧，但又被黑尾强硬地分开。

“抱歉，我忍不住了......”黑尾低头咬咬月岛的喉结，一边在上面用舌尖画圈，一边缓慢动腰。

月岛终于伸出手臂抱住了黑尾的脖子。

“铁...朗......”

黑尾睁大了眼睛。

他看到月岛正一脸渴望地看着自己，胸脯上下浮动着，只有左边被疼爱过的肉粒颤抖着，而右边的那颗还寂寞地维持原状。

黑尾伸手用指尖安慰着右边的肉粒，月岛的穴口就缩紧了一下。

他吻住月岛的唇，抽插的幅度慢慢加大，一寸一寸撑开肠壁，突入深处，月岛的声音也越发甜蜜。

“萤...”黑尾疯狂地在月岛耳边啃咬着，“你好甜......”

他喘着热气，汗水从额头滑下，滴落在月岛的脸颊，月岛眯着眼睛用手挑起那滴汗水，放在唇边吸吮了一下，双眼满是风情。

“咸的...”月岛轻声笑了，被刺激到的黑尾低吼一声，拔出凶器，捞起月岛将他背对着自己按在了床上。

黑尾把月岛摆成跪趴的姿态，重新挺入稚嫩的花蕾，猛烈重插着，他感觉月岛的穴口在贪婪地吞噬着自己的灼热，连接在一起的快感如同狂风暴雨。

这个在自己身下被快感冲昏头脑的男人是属于自己的向导，是属于自己的永远的恋人，所以，不管是平常冷淡的模样也好，现在情热的放荡姿态也好，都是只属于自己的东西。

黑尾俯下身，胸膛贴在月岛的背部，牙齿在月岛的后颈处摩挲着。

“萤...把你交给我......”

“好...嗯...啊......再、再深点儿......铁朗...快......”

月岛回头看向黑尾，他主动的求欢让埋在身体里的东西又胀大了一圈，黑尾加速冲刺，扣住月岛的腰，咬着月岛的肩膀低吼一声，将精液射进月岛的体内。

“嗯...啊......！”

月岛失声叫了起来，身体痉挛着颤抖，直到黑尾全部射完才被放开，又被以连接着的姿势转了一圈，平放在床上。

黑尾看着软在床上失神喘气的月岛，伸手摸摸他的脸颊。

“我会成为一团的首席，”黑尾绕过月岛的背，将瘫软无力的月岛抱起，用手摩挲着月岛脖颈后面的图腾，“你的这里，会染上首席哨兵的颜色。”

“唔...”被抚摸到图腾的月岛颤抖了一下，他一手揽着黑尾的肩膀，一手轻轻捏住黑尾的下巴尖，迷迷糊糊地笑了，“那一团还真是倒霉，要被一个...嚷嚷着不想当哨兵的家伙抢了首席......”

月岛歪着头，脸像醉酒一样红。

“而且，这个首席的向导...快成年才觉醒......”

月岛自卑的神态让黑尾心痛又生气，他忍不住咬了下月岛的指尖。

明明是自己非要爱上他的，就算之后在任务中受伤失感，也不是月岛的错。

“笨蛋，乱想什么呢......”黑尾还埋在月岛体内的性器蹭了蹭内壁，很快就恢复硬度，害月岛娇喘一声抓紧了黑尾的手臂。

他借着精液的润滑挺腰，挺入月岛的深处，抱紧月岛，一边突入，一边揉着月岛的臀瓣，侧头咬住了月岛后颈的图腾。

“啊...！呀......！”

黑尾的牙齿咬破了月岛脖子上的皮肤，刺激感让月岛忍不住尖叫起来，肉体相撞的声音骤然加快。他闻着月岛带着果香的信息素气味，舔掉后颈处渗出的鲜血。

精神触丝交缠在一起，直到知觉领域完全相连，月岛后颈处的白色渡鸦才完全变成黑色，黑尾搂着月岛的腰，用力顶弄到深处。

“不...不行...太深了......！啊......”

月岛拼命摇着头，但黑尾却没有放慢动作。

“不够，根本不够深...你看，萤的这里喜欢插到最深处呢......”

黑尾用手指弹了下挺立着的、颤抖的小月岛。

“...唔...真、真会难为人......”月岛红着脸喘息着，用困扰的眼神看向黑尾。

“怎么会是为难？明明是会照顾人...”黑尾捏了下月岛胸前的小粒，“毕竟万人迷向导是哨兵们心中的白月光，我要好好服侍才行。”

黑尾低头吻住月岛的唇，用湿热的吻堵住了月岛想要反驳的唇。

一想到那些觊觎月岛的哨兵，黑尾就醋意大发，托着月岛的后脑勺，将舌头探进月岛的喉咙，舔着舌苔后方的凸起。

月岛的肩膀缩了起来，腰部也颤动着，黑尾趁机向上挺动，上下进攻。

在第二次高潮之后，月岛无力地靠在黑尾的肩膀上，大口大口地喘气。

“我...只有你......”月岛靠着黑尾的肩膀，抬起眼睛看他。

“你是不是觉得乱吃醋的我十分不可理喻？”黑尾也凝视着月岛的眼睛，在他的瞳孔中确认自己的身影。

“你可以再不可理喻一些...”月岛轻声笑了，“比如说，现在...再来一次......”

像恶作剧小孩一样的笑容让黑尾又爱又恨，一把将月岛推倒，舔了舔嘴唇。

刚才被结合热冲昏了头脑，都没能好好探索他的身体，既然是月岛挑拨的自己，不应战就太逊了吧。

直到圆月被清晨的阳光替代，黑尾才把那根快射不出来的东西拔了出来，帮月岛清理干净之后，他从身后环住月岛纤细的身体，抚摸着他的腹部。

月岛虽然身型纤细，但腹部还是锻炼出肌肉了的，摸起来手感很好。

“嗯......”

月岛沙哑的呻吟声让黑尾又起了反应，但考虑到再这么折腾下去对月岛的负担太重了，于是黑尾强忍着冲动吻了吻月岛的脖子，闭上了双眼。

他在听到月岛均匀的呼吸声后也渐渐进入浅眠，当两人都醒来的时候，已经到了下午五点。

感觉到被环住的月岛动了动，黑尾揽着月岛的腰，将他翻过来面对着自己。

“醒了？”

“......”

累得够呛的月岛懒得说话，闭上眼睛用精神力在黑尾脑中传话。

听到月岛在跟自己抱怨做得太不知节制了，黑尾笑嘻嘻地亲了亲月岛的嘴唇，轻轻抚弄着月岛短俏的发梢。

“萤那么可爱，那么性感，那么迷人，我要是真克制住了，那不是显得太失礼了吗？”

这话一说出口，月岛立刻不满地睁开眼睛瞪向黑尾，虽然用带着睡意的眼神瞪人一点威慑力都没有。

“我的图腾...变成什么样了？”月岛懒洋洋地问道。

“现在变成黑色的渡鸦了。”黑尾伸手摸到床边的通讯器，单手绕过月岛的身体，撑在床上，支着身体将月岛后颈处的渡鸦照了下来。

看到渡鸦的照片，月岛点点头，又打了个哈欠。

“要是困的话就继续睡吧？”黑尾靠在床头，手掌慢慢摸着月岛的头发。

“不睡了。”

月岛抬头看向黑尾，呆愣愣的表情非常可爱，于是黑尾立刻缩回床上，难耐地亲了亲月岛的嘴唇。

“想吃点儿什么吗？”

月岛摇头。

“怎么了？有心事？”黑尾也严肃了起来。

“我在想...”月岛轻声斟酌着，“以前，你不是觉得哨兵向导之间更多的是需求关系吗？而且你一直都说，想要纯粹的感情。”

月岛的声音有些颤抖。

“所以，你恢复了哨兵的能力，真的不后悔吗？”

黑尾惊讶地看着月岛。

的确，他从最初遇到月岛的时候，就说过因为月岛不是向导才能更加明确自己的感情的话，原来月岛一直这样在意吗？

“从始至终，我都只是想要萤而已，而现在你就在我身边。”黑尾注视着月岛的眼眸，眼里满是温柔的爱意。

“那...像昨晚那种...因为结合热才做的......你不讨厌吗？”月岛抿了抿嘴唇。

如果没有结合热，他们根本无法绑定，一旦这样想就不觉得结合热有什么坏处了。

“的确，我以前一直质疑哨兵和向导的存在，尤其讨厌那些自认为高贵的哨兵。不过现在不同了，一想到直到死亡都没能把我们分开，对于这个身份和能力，更多的是感激吧，”黑尾一脸幸福地看着月岛，“至于结合热，就算没有那种东西，我也有信心随时对你发情啦。”

“什么叫随时发情啊。”月岛皱着眉头吐槽，一脸困扰地看着黑尾。

“翻译成标准日本语就是——全世界我最爱你的意思。”

“......”

月岛的脸红了，但他没有移开望向自己的视线，在相互凝视了一阵之后，月岛因一夜缠绵显得十分疲惫的脸上终于多了几分笑意，静静地把额头贴近了黑尾。

然后，黑尾感觉到自己的精神世界被月岛的精神触丝轻柔地探入。

精神领域中，有什么东西正在生根发芽，这种美妙的感觉令黑尾心中荡起悸动。

「铁朗......」

他看到草莓之花编织出来的名字渐渐结出红色的果实，在草莓丛中传来了呼唤着自己名字的，坚定、干净、如同夜月般纯粹的声音。

精神触丝相互轻抚缠绕，让黑尾第一次能看到永远的未来，这种感觉宛如草莓般甘甜，彻底迷住了黑尾的心，让他为之心荡神驰。

原来月亮的笑容，是草莓味道的......

 

 

 

 

**FIN**

 

柘枝舞

2017.10.27


End file.
